


Ruddy Roses

by PiningSeeker



Series: Gardens They Grow [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A whole slew of issues, Childhood Trauma, Guilt, Hanahaki Disease, Kleptomania, M/M, Mutual Pining, Psychological Trauma, Realization, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningSeeker/pseuds/PiningSeeker
Summary: It takes Green's impending death to force Red down the mountain and push his way back into Green's life.





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse:  
> Green Oak has green eyes. Otherwise, he looks as he does in the games.  
> Red Pallet has black hair and red eyes, like in Adventures, but maintains the muteness and team from the games.  
> Blue will look just like in the Pokemon Adventures manga, during the Firered/Leafgreen arc.  
> Red and Green will have teams based of the BW2 games, and Blue's will be based off the manga.

Blue twists her hands together, staring up at the apartment, eyeing the door that led inside. She dares not to climb up the stairs, aware that she would be turned away, not by the man suffering inside, likely bedridden and weak, but by his Pokemon, resolute in their final task for their trainer. Alakazam sits in front of the door, meditating, or perhaps asleep upright. Exeggutor stands, watching her from the garden. Gyarados curls around Exeggutor, staring up at Aerodactyl, who perches on the roof and stares out back. She recalls that is where Machamp and Arcanine stand watch.

Her heart only trembles as how strong Green's will had to have been for his Pokemon to stand sentry rather than watch him and love him and cuddle him and just be by his side as he draws nearer to that shattering final moment.

She remembers the moment she first knew. Daisy's frantic call, the sobbed words she heard, and the clatter of noise that resounded when she dropped everything she held when the words finally clicked and pressed with their weight.

_"Green is dying."_

* * *

_She arrived as soon as the travel times allowed and rushed to the hospital. Her heart sank as she gazed upon Green's exhausted body upon the hospital bed.  
_

_There was no IV drip or droning machine or any medical equipment in the room._

_Instead, a storm of rose petals, from the palest pinks to the richest reds, all scattered about the floor and the bed._

_Her legs gave out and she sank just like her heart had. She finally cried, then and there in the hospital room._

_Lying on top of the petal pile closest to where his mouth rested, were several beautiful, perfectly formed, rose buds, tightly closed._

* * *

Blue shakes herself out of her memory, glances at her PokeGear. Someone rolls up, a TV crew she notes, a sneer crawling onto her face. She knows full well how the media, with it's prying eyes, tries again and again to see if Green would speak to them, but his loyal sentries turn them away every time.

That doesn't stop each one from trying.

She returns her attention to her PokeGear, opens up Red's contact info and chews her lip at it, brows furrowed.

Under it all is the list of the most recent contact with him.

Or, singular contact.

**1 day ago, Outgoing: 15 seconds.**

She wonders if Red even recognized her words that wobbled and shook in the single sentence. Almost an exact copy of what Daisy had said to her, with two extra words added.

The TV crews starts to fuss, pointing in her direction. She gives them a pointed glare, thinking perhaps she should shoo them off, but one woosh overhead and one gust of wind later, she fell to her knees and looks up, in shock, and then in astonishment, as she sees Red.

_Red_.

**RED**.

He _left_ the mountain.

Red storms up towards the apartment, but is repelled by Alakazam's Shadow Ball. Gyarados stirs and uncurls, glaring at Red, as Exeggutor happily wobbles his way out the garden. Aerodactyl lets out a cry and swoops down at Red, opening his mouth to deliver a Fire Blast that Charizard repels with a Fire Blast of his own.

Blue is stunned by the aggression. Red did not even make it to the flight of stairs leading to the door, the normal point in which they stirred to reject the incoming person. He did not even make it into the garden that Exeggutor and Gyarados had rested. He'd just only jumped off of his Charizard and they were on the attack.

Blue yelps as she's suddenly pulled off the ground and set on Arcanine's back? He trots off, towards the TV crew and Blue only glances back to see Machamp streaking off towards Red, only to find himself barred by Blastoise.

Arcanine drops her off near the TV crew. She notes that they had wisely chosen to back off into a safe area, and are likely setting up to broadcast. Arcanine gives her a friendly nuzzle, and Blue returns it in kind with a friendly pat that he accepts before bounding off to the battle.

"Excuse me miss?"

Blue looks up, the reporter looking more eager than he should ever be about reporting a soon-to-be death.

"Might you have a connection to either of the young men battling?" The camera is behind the reporter, the crew is staring at her, all eager and greedy, greedy for news.

Her mouth pulls itself into a thin line, her eyes narrowing, and her body stiffens. She shouldn't project anything even if she believes those words. She reminds herself to not spite them, even though her heart screams disgust. They are not threatening, and she decides to pull a "Red", turning away from the reporter, and wordlessly watches the battle.

They jostle her slightly, hoping for anything, but turn away. The commotion attracts bystanders, which in turn attracts the police, but none interfere. The battle, however fierce, is contained as well as it could be for the strength of the participants. The police set up some barricades as more people flood in to watch the legend himself fight in public for the first time in years.

Blue isn't a fighter, but she is good analyzing how battles are unfolding. She notices straight away that Green's Pokemon are not as accurate as they should be, aiming slightly off of their target. Aerodactyl aims slightly to Charizard's left, always, as does Alakazam against Pikachu.

Green had trained them far better than that.

So why was it that their attacks just graze past the enemy?

Blue puzzles it out in her mind, but she grasps at straws. She is no battle genius, and her tactics did not extend to intensive battling.

There's a fuss happening behind her, and she sees Professor Oak and Masami rushing up, but were held back by the police. Blue doesn't move, but focuses to see if she could hear them, listening to Masami beg to see her son and Oak trying to argue his way in. The police do not budge on their stance, and they can only watch from afar.

At this point, Green's Pokemon surrounds Red and his companions, backed into a defensive ring. Even Charizard crouches on the ground. Pikachu returns to Red, but perches on his hat rather than the shoulder. Blue notes the expressions on each Pokemon, Alakazam's scowl, Gyarados's leer, Machamp's frustration? Even Arcanine, the sweetest of them all in Green's roster, wears a soft growl on his face.

With a jolt, she realizes the looks are aimed not at the Pokemon, but at Red himself. They are angry at _Red_. That opening Fire Blast from Aerodactyl was aimed at _Red_. However, having been behind Red when he disembarked, Blue recalls the blast firmly aimed to where Red stood.

_But his Pokemon are well trained..._

Her head spins. Green would be in trouble, as all trainers would, if his Pokemon attacked a human.

_Well. Trained._

The heels of her palms greet her temples. As far as she knows, Red and Green made up from their traveling days and are on good terms. Green even brought her up to meet Red, which had gone well, she supposes, if Red never saying anything or talking the whole time with his team eyeing her cautiously counts as "well".

Gasps echoing around the spectators forces Blue to straighten up, eyes wide as if they would help her see the cause. All she sees is Alakazam looking smug, a hand stretching out, and Red on his butt, clothes worse for wear.

Pikachu races towards Alakazam in a fit of rage, teeth bared. Alakazam smirks and dodges out of Pikachu's attack. The rest of Green's team seems to sigh, and they withdraw into the positions held before Red's arrival, minus Arcanine and Machamp, who remain out front instead of watching out back.

Red's face is clearly in surprise at the sudden halt of the battle, and his Pokemon awkwardly settle into more relaxed positions. Pikachu seethes visibly, but Green's Pokemon are clearly no longer interested. The crowd holds their breath, Blue follows suit. Red stands, legs trembling slightly, hand on Venusaur for support. He steps forward, shakily.

Red is at the entrance of the garden, Pikachu on his heels, the rest of his Pokemon settling just outside the gate.

Red is walking down the path. Arcanine yips, not at him, but at Pikachu, who bristles. Red pauses, pats Pikachu gently. Pikachu's whole body slumps as he obediently stays, and watches, ears and tail down, as his trainer advances to the staircase. Alakazam does not force him away, instead holding out a spoon.

Red pauses at Alakazam, reaching out for something in the head of the spoon, fumbles with it before slotting it into the door-

Blue remembers to breathe when Masami shouts.

"Red!"

He freezes, and looks back, poker face firmly set.

"Red, please."

Something in his face changes, before he gives his mother a small smile, before he turns and opens the door and disappears inside, door swinging shut.


	2. Warm Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such a warm reception! I didn't think my first chapter was all that captivating in comparison to some others I've read, especially considering how short, but I feel a bit more confident thanks to all of you.  
> I will continue with shorter chapters, since it makes it more enjoyable write and is easier to center around a single person. And so, I hope you all will continue to enjoy.

_"Green is dying of hanahaki."_

It echoes in your head, shaking the stability you have settled into and cracking the hope you indulge in.

Your fingers tremble as you stab at the device, blindly poking around the edges before landing on the end call button. 

Pikachu nuzzles your cheek, ears down, looking between your face and the PokeGear.

"Chu...?"

Your body shivers uncontrollably as you sit down, so much so that Pikachu loses his own balance and hops off your shoulder. He nudges your hand, sliding his head under it. You oblige him by giving him a scratch, but blankly stare out the cave, into the same sky you've seen for almost 8 years.

_Why does it look so bleak?_

Your hands curl into fists as you try to puzzle out the meaning behind the sudden emptiness that dominates your heart.

You know it must be about Green. The earlier sky had felt much warmer only a minute ago, until...

Your heart squeezes in pain, stronger than it had ever before.

_Why does it hurt?_

Never before has this pain happened when you were alone. Yet now, no one is here, and it grips you more powerfully than ever.

You place a hand over your chest, where your physical heart is, as if it could ease the pain. Pikachu clambers into your lap and presses a cheek against your hand, recognizing the condition.

You don't know when this small ritual began, where you place your hand over your heart, and Pikachu would follow suit with his own little paw, a cheek, a tail. Sometimes, it is Venusaur pressing a vine on your hand, or Lapras touches her nose against it, or Blastoise awkwardly puts his tail there, or Charizard resting a part of his tail on your chest, carefully pulling his tail-fire away. Even Snorlax sometimes shuffles over and places a massive paw clumsily over your torso.

Only Pikachu is here, and on a whim, you let them all out of their Pokeballs. Lapras appears closest to you, stretching out her neck before dipping back down to your eye level, head tilting in worry. Blastoise comes out looking around before turning his attention to his trainer. Charizard's tail is ablaze in anticipation of training, or even a battle, but the flames dull upon seeing your hand's placement. Venusaur shuffles to the right, allowing you to see past him, where Snorlax slowly rolls onto his side to face in your direction, yawning.

Their presence reassures you only slightly, to your dismay. Hand sessions before never fail to pull you out of this feeling, but now a session and the entirety of the team later, the pain barely eases.

_"Green is dying of hanahaki."_

The words return and bounce around your mind as you try to really grasp their true meaning. It should be simple, yet you pull at straws. Your mind blanks and leaves nothing to focus. A throb pierces your heart with each attempt to make sense of it all.

When it finally clicks, after you've sent your Pokemon out to stare at you for a length of time you don't register, you cry.

The many memories of Green leaving the cave after a visit surges to the forefront of your mind, leaving you to connect the two together. 

Green dying means he is leaving.

_Forever._

Your Pokemon spring into action. Snorlax rolls onto his back, Venusaur lifts you onto Snorlax's belly, and Pikachu settles himself right next to your face. Charizard covers you with a wing for warmth while Lapras softly hums a lullaby, one of many. Blastoise settles his head on Snorlax near you, unable to do much more.

You lay there, warmth surrounding you, bringing forth another memory of Green. On his second, or maybe his third visit, Green complained about how his fingers froze during the climb. You reached for his hands then, pulled the gloves off, and pressed your hands over his. Green's voice stammered and trailed off, something you didn't intend, but feeling his hands had been pleasant. His hands were smaller than yours, just a little, thinner, no calluses. They were cold, but you warmed them with your own, slowly feeling them out. After a little while, Green pulled away and stuffed them back into the gloves you dropped. He actively avoided your gaze that day as he gave you a bundle of items, called "care packages". He talked about his gym, the League, his own Pokemon. The visit drew to an end, and you watched his back vanish into the mountain.

You sit up suddenly. 

Green had always came up to you. It's clear that he can no longer make the climb. But, maybe, just maybe, if _you_ go down, you can hold his hands once more. You look down at your own hands, rough from years of training. The PokeGear's notification light blinks softly back at your wrist.

Your throat goes dry at the thought of returning to society. The panic of the days after the championship left their mark. When you left to train, to get food, to tend to your Pokemon, everyone was there, cameras and pens and pads in hand, and you couldn't handle it. The buzz disoriented you. More often than not, Pikachu zapped hands away from you, and your hand began to find itself hovered over Charizard's Pokeball. The PokeGear's light serves as a reminder.

You don't know if you're ready to handle it all over again, 8 years later. That fear drove you up the mountain, kept you from contacting those closest to you just so they would no longer be hounded just because of their proximity to you. Now, it holds you here, captive, in a bubble of empty silence and solitude.

Your hand finds itself over your heart for the second time. Its beat shakes your body slightly.

Another hand places itself over the other, and your whole body trembles with something stronger than what you can recognize.

What you know for sure is...

_You really want to hold his hands again._

You then carefully roll off of Snorlax, patting his belly appreciatively. The tears are drying on your face as you do so, but your gaze is sharp and in focus. Your demeanor and mood change are swiftly noted. Pikachu gleefully leaps onto your shoulder, licks a half-dried tear from your face. You smile, giving him a soft rub before you begin to pick up your supplies. The Pokemon watch, and the realization comes as your sleeping bag is bundled up tightly. 

Pikachu nuzzles your face, hard. Venusaur lightly rubs your head with a vine before lumbering over to Blastoise, who is already doing a strange jig near the cave entrance. Charizard stretches his wings, giving a few experimental flaps before following the rest of his fellow starters. You give Lapras a pat before returning her to her ball, doing the same for Snorlax, who returns to his slumber

You glance back often as you walk to the entrance, going over every part you can see until the darkness obscures it. The remaining Pokemon are energetic, even as you take their Pokeballs out and call them back, leaving just you and Pikachu.

You look out of the cave. The sky is brighter, even if only by a little.


	3. Roses

The first time you remember coughing up petals was the day you lost to the championship title to Red.

You tucked yourself away in your room, door locked, a chair in place for "good measure". Daisy tried to enter, called to you, brought food, claimed your Pokemon missed you. You didn't budge, heart in your throat after she mentioned your Pokemon. Eventually, she stopped trying to coerce you out of the room.

You don't believe that your Pokemon love you, not after all the work that you've shoved them through only to fail at the very end.

You cried, more times than you remember, or perhaps you cried continuously the whole time.

It hurt.

The day replayed over and over in your brain, almost in self-torture. The joy of being champion, the shiver of excitement as Red climbed his way up. Swept up by praise and arrogance and the exhilarating feeling of finally, _finally_ being at the top, you accepted his challenge.

Then, the crash and burn, the sinking feeling in your stomach, and your palms clammy. After the loss, Gramps arrived, lips pursed, and scorned your training, before warmly welcoming Red and leaving with _Red_.

You left the league, tried to swagger out like you swaggered in, but you ended up calling Aerodactyl, and as tears blurred the sights, asked him to go home.

Later, curled up into a ball, the mess of pain and misery blurred together and bundled itself into your chest, until you were choking on nothing. A hand flew to your throat, as if it would be any help.

You coughed and coughed, until a few small rose petals pushed their way out of your mouth and fell onto the bed. Your eyes narrowed at the offending petals, unable to believe the truth that you coughed them up and instead contemplated where they came from. Scooping them up, you stared at them, for just a moment.

Five little petals, all of varying shades of red. Small, perfect.

_They were beautiful._

Pulling away from their allure, you slowly got out of bed. Yet, when you set foot on the ground, your legs gave way, arms scrambling for purchase on the bed behind you.

You laid on the floor, leg in slight pain. Your body shook, and when trying to move, it felt uncomfortable and weighed down, as if you were unfamiliar with your own body. Pain shot through your chest once more and you returned to a coughing fit. When it settled, more petals lay in front of you. You wanted to scream from the pain, but instead, a choked, pitiful syllable sounded.

Exhausted and spent, your eyes closed.

If only sleep could drown out this pain forever.

* * *

Now, you try to remember what it is like to just be able to breathe without coughing. It's a miserable life when you can't even go to the restroom and back before sinking into a coughing fit.

You are lying on your side. The floor in front of you is covered in rose buds coughed up only moments ago.

The sensation of coughing up flower buds is difficult to describe. Incredibly painful, for one. It burns your throat and drains your energy, making it incredibly difficult to move during and after a fit passes. You never feel the petals or even the flower buds move up your trachea. Perhaps the burn drowns out any other sensory input and makes it feel as if they explode into existence inside your mouth, ripe for rejection.

Compounding the problem is your insomnia. You're exhausted, mentally, physically, but you just can't sleep. When you finally do sink into a sleep, you fall straight past the sweet dreams and emptiness into nightly terrors.

You don't ever sleep long.

Sometimes, one of your Pokemon would soothe you to sleep. When it first began, it worked well, but over time, the success rate dropped.

You wonder why your Pokemon still stay with you, after all this time. After all...

You cringe. You don't want to remember any of it, not a single moment, but it all floods back in, leaving you shuddering and gasping as you trap yourself back in that time, witnessing yourself shove and push and hurt them, ignoring those tiny whines of pain and glittering tears.

When it's all over, there are more rosebuds on floor, all scattered about. You're lying face down, breathing hard, in cold sweat. Various points of pain scream at you on your legs and arms, and by looking at them, you can already see some dark bruises forming.

Trying to move any of your limbs makes you want to scream, but you force yourself up and steadily make it to your feet. By relying on the walls, you shuffle to the stairs. Step by step, often with pauses to recover. You grit your teeth, fuming at the pacing. Into kitchen you go, with painful pauses, to the cabinet up between the fridge and the kitchen sink. Swallowing dryly, you realize you've been hospitalized for about two days, and bedridden for one.

Three whole days is a long time...

You open the cabinet shakily, staring up at the small collection of pill bottles, all mostly orange, but each tagged with a small colored dot on cap tops. Hands trembling, you pull out a few, but draw a blank on what each one was meant for. After staring blankly at them for a few minutes, you bring out all of the rest.

You count them. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

Three of them are the sleeping pills you're looking for, and one of those three are what you should be taking. However, your head spins anytime you try to recall which pills were which. Vaguely, the color dots on top correlate to their meaning, but the bottles become blurry and the dots meld together in a warped rainbow with an excess of orange.

There's a sound of something opening, but you ignore it because you just really, really want to find right bottle and start opening each one, glimpsing at their colors and shapes, anything to jog your memory. Soft footsteps are followed by faster ones as something pulls you back and you panic, reaching down for Machamp's pokeball, and its not there, and your head spins as the thing tugs you away from the counter. You try to reach back for them, foggily and rather stupidly, try to prioritize getting those pills because you _needed_ them so badly. The thing is stronger than you, pinning your arms to your side. You squirm relentlessly and it isn't until you kick the intruder that the grip is released and you tumble onto the floor, spent. There's no energy left, and your addled brain can't think past it all. Awaiting some retaliation, you squint at the assailant, but your vision only blurs further.

Instead of more pain, a blurry red and blue blob hunches down next to you, and your hands find themselves in a coat of warmth. The warmth runs itself over your own hands, feeling the knuckles, then drawing little circles on the palms, pressing gently into the fleshy part of the thumb, and brushing over your fingertips. It claps your hand together, softly, and envelops your hands again, just holding it there.

For a moment, you throw yourself into this strange kindness. You close your eyes, locking onto the warmth. Dizziness fades, your chest eases, and your whole body slackens in a rare moment of relief, even if butterflies are fluttering in your stomach while a more rational part of your brain is screaming that you have a _stranger_ in the house.

The warmth stays over your hands, occasionally rubbing your knuckles, and the sudden clarity allows you to register that this sensation is uncomfortably familiar. 

Red and blue. Hands. Really _warm_ hands.

When your eyes fly open, vision clear and in focus, you decide on the spot that you will murder your Pokemon if you see them.

Your stare meets deep rubies that gaze back unblinkingly. His brows are furrowed and lips are pressed thin, ruffled hair unveiled by the absence of his hat.

Red is far, _far_ too close for comfort.

You jerk your hands back and skitter, as well as you can and as fast as you can while still on your butt, away from the intruding mountain man.

"What are you _doing_ here?" You hiss, eyes narrowing.

Red tilts his head to one side, then the other. His eyes slide up and to his left, then back to you. Following the look lands on the bottles of pills on the counter. One of them is tipped over, light blue pills scattered about.

You scoff. "What's it to you?"

He presses his lips into a thinner line as his gaze darkens, blinks slowly once while his left thumb rubs against his right palm. His gaze travels around your face, from your eyes, to your left ear, down to your mouth, up to your nose, over to the right ear, up at your forehead or maybe your hair, then back to your eyes.

Or, the bags under your eyes. They have to look terrible. You haven't slept in two days, and haven't slept well for... For years. You've become reliant on the pills, more than you'd like. The therapist brought in a Jigglypuff once, but it didn't work. You became drowsy, but never slept.

"These?" You run a finger under your left eye.

A single quick blink.

"That's what half of those are for."

The pressed lips turn into a frown. Red brings himself closer, head back in a slight tilt to the right, blinking once, slowly. You push yourself back. The cycle repeats until your back hits a wall, and Red successfully pulls him up to you, until his face is right over your face, staring questioningly, as if he could physically see all the answers he wanted from you.

You put your hands on his chest and try to push him, heart in your throat, or perhaps more roses in your throat, as your heartbeat quickens.

Too close, too close.

_"Go away."_ It's raspy and shaky and not at all confident like your earlier words. Red remains right where he is, unconvinced and evermore curious. A tiny smile graces his face and you don't know what's so great about you or the moment that makes him smile, but your stomach twists uncomfortably and your chest starts hurting again and the next time you blink, Red is flat on his back, a surprised look on his face as he peers at you and your lifted leg.

It's definitely not your heart in your throat as a familiar burning sensation returns, and you get up, shakily, a hand clasped over your mouth. You don't give Red a second look as you run to your bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs, the first rose explodes and the rest follow. Your legs give out as the coughing fit seizes your body, sliding down a few steps. You don't even notice the slight rug burns, doubled over as you cough out more roses than ever before. Vaguely, you become aware of Red holding you, your back to his chest, but what captivates you most before it all fades are the roses, each with a few petals unfolded flawlessly, beginning to bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than the rest. I feel like the pacing is not any good, but I hope you all like it nonetheless. Without meaning to, I made Green more complicated than I initially planned, and I hope it all doesn't feel completely out of left field.  
> Jumping topics, I wrote a majority of this chapter listening to "Into the Area", an OST from the game of Angel's of Death. I'm not sure why, but it felt like it fit.


	4. Budded Apart

Jigglypuff is confused when she's sent out by her trainer into a rather crowded public place. She doesn't see why she needs to be out here, or why there's so many humans around and is that the Spiky's place? She recognizes the Arcanine, that one is warm and fluffy, and the Alakazam belongs to Spiky too. They're both hovering around the door, and so is a bunch of other Pokemon. Half of them belong to the Spiky and she doesn't know the other six, but why are they all so angry?

Oh look, the Spiky is there, but he's sleeping and being carried by another human Jigglypuff knows nothing about. Maybe he is the trainer for those other six? But all of Spiky's Pokemon don't seem to like him. Even the Arcanine is growling at the human. Is he a mean human? She wants to ask, but her own trainer is holding her, a little tightly, but that's okay. Her trainer is nice, very nice, has been nice, and something must be making her sad. Jigglypuff wonders if that other human is really bad. If humans don't like him, and Pokemon don't like him...

But then the Pikachu jumps on the other human's shoulder and starts grumbling to himself. She can't hear him, he's too far. Arcanine barks at him, telling Pikachu to _give their trainer back._

Are they taking Spiky away?

Some other human starts yelling, a human in a big white thing that humans wear and his hair kind of matches it, but it's a little gray too, so it doesn't really match? He's pointing at the human holding Spiky, and there's another human right next to him who looks like she wants to cry. 

Jigglypuff's trainer starts petting her lightly, so she looks up, and uh oh, uh oh. It's been a long time since her trainer has looked like that and honestly it's sort of scary. Jigglypuff doesn't know what is going to happen, and hopefully it doesn't include a lot of running and flashing red and blue lights with humans in blue and a bunch of Growlithes like last time.

Her trainer's eyes are a little wider than normal as she watches her look at the scene. There's a sort of blank look, like she's looking but not really looking at them.

Jigglypuff's trainer used to have that look all the time.

She thinks that it's been way better ever since her trainer stopped using that look.

The Spiky's Pokemon are in a brawl with the other six, and more humans are yelling and pulling out little things that flash. Some other humans are pulling out boxes with a circle, standing in front of it and ooooh, a microphone! She wants one, she really does, and her trainer gave her one, but she never gets to use it often. It's her special held item, Jigglypuff loves loves loves her microphone so m-

"Jigglypuff."

That's her, that's her!

She looks up at her trainer, and watches her trainer pull out a little squishy thing-one for each ear. Before she puts the second one in, her trainer looks at Jigglypuff.

"I want to hear you sing."

She puffs proudly. Her song is the best! She will sing and she will sing loudly because her trainer wants to hear it!

* * *

Blue watches the crowd turn to her when the song starts. Red's face shows a hint of panic past the stony exterior. Oak is yelling, and so are the police is, eyes narrowed and accusing.

She smiles serenely, eyes a steely, unfeeling blue as she returns the gaze, watching their eyes droop and their bodies fall. Her Jigglypuff still sings as Blue looks back to Red, leaning against Green's door. He's already sitting down, fully aware that he cannot fight off the song and instead situated Green as best he could before falling asleep.

The two's Pokemon are in various awkward sleeping positions, from somewhat twisted around to see the source of the song to just flat out sprawled on the floor. She almost laughs a little. Red's Blastoise is on his side, a relatively difficult position for his kind to maintain. Green's Machamp is face down on three of his arms and the last one, top left, is gripping Aerodactyl's right leg.

Blue shakes herself out of the amusement. Around her lie the sleeping bodies of the onlookers, of the police, and of Oak and Masami.

She doesn't care much for them. Blue's gaze zones in on Green and Red. The former is lying asleep across the latter's legs.

Both of them are taller and (most likely) heavier than she is. While chewing on her bottom lip, she calls out her Nidoqueen, who looks around, eyes wide, then to her trainer, tilting her head.

"I need you to help me carry those two." Blue gestures to Red and Green as she begins to walk towards them. Nidoqueen follows, surveying the results of Jigglypuff's song, and Jigglypuff bounces along behind them all until they reach the top of the stairs.

Blue knows full well that Red, upon exiting with Green in his arms, did not lock the door behind him, and opens the door, peering into the home. Nidoqueen shifts, a little on edge, and her face shows worry as she follows her trainer's order to pick up Green and carry him in. 

Almost nothing has changed. Blue glances at the living room, immaculate, before looking over to the kitchen and doubletaking as she stares.

Seven pill bottles, one of them fallen over and she didn't think you could fit that many pills in one bottle.

Blue hopes it isn't what she first thought of.

As she directs Nidoqueen to the stairs, she does a sharp intake of air at the roses piled halfway up. There aren't any pink ones, not anymore. They're all variations of red, some deep, some vibrant.

All of them were beginning to bloom.

With her heart heavy, she ascends, Nidoqueen behind her. Jigglypuff stays with the rose pile, content to play with them as the other two continue. Blue takes in how empty and white washed everything looks, colourless and blank. Every table, every chair, even the floor is a shade of white.

Blue never noticed the color scheme before, but now, her stomach twists at it all, like there is something wrong with how it dominates the place Green resides in.

The littered petals stand out against the pale flooring. Occasionally, there is a flower bud, but it's mostly petals, a good many withering away.

She hesitates at the bedroom door, feeling as if she's treading dangerous waters, but it is just Green's room, and she is just going to set him down. The door opens after another moment of hesitation, and Blue steps into a small pool of petals. Nidoqueen snuffles at the mess, looking around, then back to Blue, who is trying her best to carefully step over the petals, but there's so, so many and they're everywhere, on top of dressers, the bed, trailing into the connected bathroom. Blue swallows before gesturing to the bed wordlessly. She doesn't think she can speak and be coherent as well.

Nidoqueen shuffles over obediently, petals in a flurry behind her, and together, they set Green back on the bed. Blue notices the expression on her Pokemon's face, and she tries a smile. It's a weak one, and she knows it, and she knows her Pokemon knows it, but Nidoqueen lets it go and turns back to the door. The flower flurry is bothering them both, and Blue decides to follow her out, but not before taking another glance back.

Even in sleep, Green doesn't relax, already curled into a ball in the steps it takes to reach the door. He lies on a bed as blank as the rest of the house, surrounded by what slowly kills him, and she feels queasy. The whole thing reminds her of a scene in a show where a character dies in a coffin lined with flowers.

The whole catch is that the coffin he died in was made for someone else, someone he became obsessed with killing just so he could see that perfect person resting in the pristine coffin he made for them.

It doesn't match Green's situation perfectly, but makes Blue uneasy regardless. Even as she and Nidoqueen bring in Red and plop his body onto one of the couches, she can't shake the image of Green, lying on top of rich roses in a colorless coffin, from her mind.

* * *

Blue watches Red wake up and sit up shakily, eyes blinking the sleep away before his eyes widen just enough to tell her that he is much more alert. She's sitting across from him, a long glass table lined in cream, creating a divide. She watches his hand dip to his belt, feeling the empty Pokeballs as he glances to the door, where Nidoqueen sits, then to the stairs, where Clefable and Jigglypuff are sorting through the rose pile. He can't see them, but Ditto is settled outside the windows, and her Wigglytuff is in her bag, tucked into her pokeball. Just in case.

His eyes narrow at her, but she smiles serenely, just like when she put everyone to sleep not too long ago. Red notices the crushed Chesto berry in a cup on that glass table, and something in his eyes change. She can't read Red, not like how she can read a lot of other people, but she surmises it could be of confusion, or just more suspicion.

It's nothing she isn't used to.

"I wouldn't try and run. My Pokemon are guarding the exits, and yours are still asleep outside."

His fists clench and unclench. He doesn't get up, and there doesn't seem to be any panic in his expression. Blue briefly wonders how to master such a poker face, but there is a more important matter at hand.

Her hand slams onto the table and stays there are Blue glares at Red.

"Green _will_ stay here."

A moment of silence. Red tightens his jaw, sitting up a little straighter as he leans forward slightly into a returning glare, a clear disagreement. She doesn't flinch. Blue has bargained and haggled with more intimidating looking people.

Red might be a living legend, but without his Pokemon, he's a person. 

She once lived off of people.

"I don't care _what_ you think. Green wants to stay here until he dies-" her voice cracks for a moment "-and you will _not_ take him."

Red stands, suddenly. It almost startles Blue, but she maintains her composure and draws herself up as best she can. She's shorter than him, sadly, but she's just as determined as Red in her belief.

Blue, without looking away or breaking eye contact, tugs a clipboard with a pen out from her bag, and sets it onto the table.

"I'm not a mind reader. Write what you want to say."

Red blinks a few times, purses his lips. He looks away to take up the clipboard and writes. His hand trembles, and when he shows her, the writing is shaky, a sharp contrast to his stoic self.

_"It will be better for him to get help."_

Blue laughs. Red stares as she laughs herself silly. It's funny, so funny, that _he_ thinks that he knows what will help Green, and what won't, and it's _so_ funny because of how ridiculous it sounds to her, so much so that her stomach coils in anger and she slams both hands into the table. It doesn't break, thankfully.

"And how would you know that?" She's scowling, sneering at him almost. "You've been _gone_ for years!"

Red presses his lips together.

_"I've known him for a long time."_

"And so what? You've known him since he was a kid. You two were childhood friends. But guess what, _guess what?"_

Blue is getting worked up, for no good reason, and she knows this, but this ignorant idiot is... Is...

How does she describe him past ignorant?

Red disappeared, and stayed gone for so long, stayed out of touch for so long that he doesn't even know.

Red doesn't know Blue had met Green through a group therapy session.

Red doesn't know what each of those pill bottles are for. Blue does.

Red doesn't know what Green struggled and still struggles with after he up and left society. Blue does.

Red doesn't know so much because-

"Things, people, stuff _change_. They change! Don't think that you can come flying back down to the same places, the same society, and same Green you knew years ago. He isn't the same. Life isn't the same. Winning the league won't help him. Defeating a crime lord won't help him. You can't save him, and I can't save him, and he won't let the doctors save him!" 

Blue hates how terribly choked it gets at the end. The prospect of Green dying is dizzying. She doesn't want to think about it, but now it weighs her down and bleeds into her words and her actions.

Red blinks at her, eyes slightly wide. She did not expect such an outburst either. Her Pokemon must be shaking a little from it, a small reminder. She's not proud of those days.

_"You care about him."_

"I do. _And_ I care about him enough to not disappear for almost half of his life."

Red flinches a little, leaving Blue feeling a little smug, just a little, but it gets pushed out by how terrible she feels about it only moments after. There's a very long stretch of silence, as Red chews his lip trying to figure out what he wants to say, facial expressions a little more expressive then when they began. Blue sinks back into her previous chair, tired, still angry, but accepts the pause. When Red finally finishes, he taps the board onto the table.

_"How do I get Green to fall in love with me?"_

Blue is dumbfounded. She cannot believe what she is reading, these words on the board before her. He leaves, for eight _whole_ years, then comes back and has the nerve to claim he _loves_ Green?

He withdraws it and writes again.

_"If he loves me, and I love him back, it should stop. So how do I get it to happen?"_

Blue presses a hand to her forehead, then slides it down to cover her eyes. She had stopped crying earlier, but now they return, faster than before.

"Cut it out. It's not that simple. And...There's... There's no way for that, for either of us."

She doesn't even recognize her own voice. It's so bitter and cold, and hearing those words brings back memories she tried so hard to push away.

Blue has known that Green coughed up flowers.

She has known since several months after they first met. 

Blue was on cloud nine that day. She was recovering so quickly that she would be allowed to move off of therapy. She, an ignorant 15 year old, wanted to tell him how much he helped her, and follow it with a confession. 

She saw his back, hunched over on a bench, but when she rounded the corner, she fell from cloud nine and plunged into cold waters, threatening to drown her.

"See those roses on the stairs?"

Red nods, a hand hanging awkwardly in the air, likely meant to engage in some sort of comforting behavior, but stopped dead in its tracks.

"He's been coughing them up from before I met him. Green doesn't even know who he's supposed to be loving so much."

Realization dawns in Red's eyes, and Blue hates it so much. She knows exactly what he's going to write next, and she doesn't want to see it and be reminded of it any more than she has already.

_"You love him."_

It's written so much more cleanly and so much more neatly than anything else Red has written, and that makes it worse, for something that Blue struggled with for so long to get over to look so nice.

"Loved. I loved him. More than a friend. Now... As his closest confident, and one of his closest friends, of course I love him. Not.. just not in the way that will save him."

She sounds so tired, exhausted. Why wouldn't she? She's battled this battle so many times, lost so many times, berating herself for losing to some person that Green never sees, that she had never seen, and it wasn't until she turned 18 that she won that particular war. 

Blue doesn't even look at the clipboard this time.

"No, I don't know anything about this mystery love. All I know is that it's someone he doesn't contact a lot, if even at all. The contact is so little that he probably doesn't even recognize the person he loves even if Green meets them face to face."

Blue doesn't add that Green would probably never confess. Not because he didn't want to, but because he doesn't believe he deserves something as pure and happy as love, not after the events of his Pokemon journey and the few months follwing.

She closes her eyes. Even now, she still wonders about that person, who, without meaning to, is killing Green. She runs by all of the people she knows Green knew before her. Any classmates he's mentioned, gym leaders, teachers, other trainers...

Other trainers?

Green is famous. Being dethroned from the seat only ten minutes after obtaining it might've been something to mock, but anyone who challenged him, and challenged him seriously outside of league rules, still got a good whooping. After taking up the Viridian Gym, there's no way that he wouldn't be able to get anyone he wanted. Strong, confident, maybe too confident (even if Blue knows it's a lie), good looking, and recognized as a public figure. People would want to be around him for anything, from training tips to gossip to prestige. They flocked to him.

They still flock to him now, and the mystery love is nowhere. It isn't her. The flowers still came after an awkward confession. 

There isn't a single person Green wouldn't be able get in contact with.

Except.

Blue starts laughing again, arm thrown across her eyes. This random, almost crazed laugh startles Red and concerns her Pokemon, so much that Jigglypuff draws a little closer in worry. Red walks around the table, crouching as he tries to see what is wrong with her.

"I can't... I can't believe."

Blue jumps up from the chair, the force pushing the chair back. Red straightens up quickly as well, and just in time for Blue to deliver a furious punch to his chest.

She's crying now as she watches Red stumble back, eyes wide with surprise. His poker face is gone, replaced by candid expressions matching those of a child. 

"I lost to you. I lost to some idiot who up and ditched the world, and ditched him."

Confusion is painted all over Red's face. He's recovering from the punch, but Blue grabs his shirt and pulls him forward, eyes fierce.

"If you love Green, than hurry up and tell him." She shoves him away, forcing him to stumble a few steps back, closer to the stairs. "You might not have long before it's too late."

Red scrambles for the pad.

_"What do you mean?"_

They're both so, so stupid.

"Green's coughing up roses for the person he loves. Red roses."

Blue looks between the pile of roses, long forgotten on the stairs by Clefable and Jigglypuff, who are staring at the scene.

"They match your eye color."

Blue doesn't know if she relishes or despises the realization dawning in Red's eyes when she says that cheesy, corny line. Red's whole face lights up, and _oh no, he's hot._

Blue firmly turns on her heel, berating herself for thinking along those lines, but Red grabs her shoulder and shoves the pad in her face. It takes a moment to focus.

_"What about you?"_

Blue snorts. She recalls her now anxious Pokemon, feeling sorry that they may not see her for a while, but knows that she can't stay, not after what she just did. She turns the doorknob before answering.

"I'm going outside to get arrested for domestic terrorism. Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to get this long, but it just didn't feel like something I could cut in the middle and transition smoothly. I meant for the chapter to come out sooner, but the chapter did not go in the direction I thought it would, and I know it's not quite the confession(s) you all are looking for. I hope it is good nonetheless.  
> On another note, can you believe that I first wrote this thinking it'd be a short, one shot piece?


	5. Wanting to Bloom

You stand at the door to Green's room. Vaguely, you remember, from all those years ago, that it's supposed to be rude to just enter a person's room without them knowing or their permission, but this is important enough to bypass that rule.

You hope it is. Blue seemed to think so too.

You open the door, slowly, carefully.

There's tons and tons of rose petals, more than you have ever seen in your life. Some are vibrant and fresh, deep rich red hues shining amongst the white background and decaying pink petals. You lean over and carefully scoop a handful. Blue said that Green has been coughing them up, for a long, long time, before even she met him.

Green's feelings are in each and every one of these petals, from the withering to the living, in every rosebud, blooming and closed. Years of love, all trapped within these walls.

Something shakes inside your chest. You place your hand over it, and it's just like back in the mountains, only you feel your own heartbeat and there's no one else to put their own appendage over it with you.

A soft shuffling noise catches your attention. Green is curled up on a corner of his bed. The small rise and fall of his chest reassures you that he's still here, still with you. Seeing him there is shaking you, and something warm is enveloping your body and you stagger forward a few steps before recoiling from the slight slide your steps have.

You look down at the offending petals, and the warmth you felt earlier extinguishes as guilt takes over. It feels wrong to just walk all over the physical embodiment of Green's feelings. Stepping back, you look around once more. 

Next to the open door of the connecting bathroom is a large trash can. It isn't filled to the top, but you can see the rose petals within it nonetheless, and it hurts, as if Green is trashing his feelings. That bothers you, and it bothers you more when you realize all of this is years of Green and his feelings, thrown about the room and trashed away because he had nowhere else to put it all, nowhere else to go, and no one else to _give_ these feelings to _because_ you had been gone.

Years of love are pent up and pitifully trapped within these walls, and you just stepped over them, carelessly, without thinking about it.

_"You've been gone for years."_

Her words ring painfully in your mind, and carefully, carefully, hands shaking, you start scooping up petals. Carefully, carefully, you pile them next to the bed, all in one spot.

When you're done, the pile is almost up to your bellybutton, a mass of brightness and decay all at the same time. You pluck a single petal, a vivid red, gently thumbing the delicate object.

_"They match your eye color."_

You wonder about Blue, what she knows, and how much she knows, and why don't _you_ know anything?

Something hurts, and it stings when you think about Blue and Green together. It's unfamiliar and nasty and aggravating but you don't know what this feeling is, and you don't think you've ever felt this before either.

The petal is returned to the pile, and your focus shifts to the resting brunette. Curled into the fetal position, he looks so much smaller. You reach for his hands, finding yourself suddenly wanting to hold them again.

They're cold, just like back then.

Fingers shift to his wrist and you just feel his heartbeat, still strong. Assured of his status, you start feeling his hands again. 

You really, really like Green's hands.

You love Green's hands?

You love Green's hands.

While still holding his hands, your gaze turns to the rest of Green. Following up his arms, down the sides, observing the bend in his knees before sweeping back up to Green's face.

You stay staring at his face. His lips are just lightly parted, eyes closed in sleep, and his hair is splayed across the mattress. A few wisps stray on to his face, and without thinking, you gently push them out the way with one hand, admiring the silkiness and watching the strands almost float away, guided by your hands.

It's warm in the room, almost too warm. Strangely, your breathing is heavy, and the warmth is centering below the belt line. You don't know what this is, but it's not... It's not bad. It intensifies when you look at Green, when you squeeze his hands, when you bring your own face closer to his.

Green.

Green.

_Green_.

All the sudden heat must have something to do with Green, but he hasn't moved or woken up or anything but the room is too hot and your body is shaking, just a little.

Is this what others meant by "being in love"?

A long time ago, you remember when your mother spoke of love. A moment of happiness, but many moments of happiness with someone else, she had said. You want them to be with you forever, and you want to stay with them forever.

She never said anything about the room being very very hot or anything about how uncomfortable pants suddenly were. What exactly are you supposed to do when all of that happens?

You try to recall something that might help you understand the situation, anything at all, but when it comes to people, you draw so many blanks. There is plenty if you were a Pokemon, maybe you would be ill, or caught the Pokerus, but you are not a Pokemon. Years in the cave did not tell you about this strange heat that is surrounding you and your body that seems to be caused by _looking_ at Green.

Holding his hands is good. You have been holding them this entire time, and it feels good, great even.

You decide that since you love holding his hands, maybe that mean you should try some more of Green. Another sweep of his body and strangely your eyes rest on his hips.

Why...? 

One hand finds itself placed over your chest. Your heart beats quickly, and it jumps when your other hand finds itself trailing softly down Green's arm, then a light finger brushing his sides.

This is good.

You like touching Green.

The same trailing hand makes its way back up Green's side, past his shoulders and rests a thumb on his face, and the effect is electrifying.

More, more, more.

_More_ _Green_.

You clamber onto the bed, feeling your weight sink into the soft sheets and into the matress, before tugging Green into your arms, trying to curl yourself around him. Your chest against his back, your arms wrapping around his torso, and your legs awkwardly pressing against his. The faceful of hair doesn't bother you because this feels so comfortable, and it's good. 

You love this.

But it's still so hot in the room, and you can tell that you want more, your body wants more.

What more is there?

You've held his hands, you've hugged him, and now you're laying down and hugging him. What else... What else can you do?

You don't remember a lot from all those years ago, when you were only seven or eight, when you were always with Green. Green talked about how people who loved each other held hands and hugged and kissed, and that's how adults loved each other.

You haven't kissed Green yet.

You press your lips to the back of his head, and your body shudders in response.

This is also good.

This is great.

It's still so hot in the room, your breathing is heavier, and your clothes still feel tight. Kissing Green and holding Green makes it even warmer, but you don't mind it now.

You just don't know what more your body wants from you, or what more it wants from Green. You are hugging him, you've kissed him, you've held his hands. That's all you can remember that relationships do, but there's a feeling that there's more, something you don't know about, and are missing.

_"Kissing someone on the lips is the grossest thing adults do when they're in love."_

You blink at the sudden resurgence of the memory. The two of you were on the swing set, Green swinging and you, content with watching him, stood and watched him fly by. You realize that you spent a lot of time watching him all those years ago.

Maybe all of this heat is telling you to kiss Green on the lips.

You shift away from him, but your body protests the lack of contact with Green. Shaking, you position yourself over him, hands and elbows on either side of Green's head, knees next to his curled up legs.

Your heartbeat hammers inside your chest, your face is so close to his face and his eyes are beautiful, shining emeralds that stare back and forth between each of your own eyes.

His mouth forms a perfect tiny o, with a small blush and topped with wide, surprised eyes.

You think it looks great on Green as you dip down and press your lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee.


	6. Blooming

Your body is painfully cold after Red kisses you, as if all the heat is concentrated where his lips met yours.

You like it.

Why do you like it?

Red is so close to you, closer than he's ever been before. His arms surround your head, his legs trap your legs and  _there's a tent in Red's pants._

Red swoops in for another kiss on the lips, distracting you. His eyes are alight with happiness and something else when he draws back, and they only burn so much more passionately as he stares at you.

You flush under the intense gaze.

No.

_No_.

You  _can't_. 

_It's not possible._

Your heart hammers in your chest, jumping every time Red draws near to give you more chaste kisses, many little pecks all around your face. It's warm and cozy in a way you didn't think is possible.

For a moment, you believe. Your hands find their way onto Red's shirt, curled into the worn old fabric. Red's gaze never leaves your face, but his smile becomes just a little bigger. It's so snug, so cozy. 

You  _want_ this. 

When your eyes meet Red's, all the heat in your face flushes into the rest of your body, and it's warm all over, as if Red cupped your entire body in those warm hands of his. He pulls back a little, still on his knees and hands but no longer on his elbows, maintaining firm eye contact. It gets a little much, to your embarrassment. You enjoyed attention plenty, all the time, but Red's gaze is a little too intense and is a different sort of appreciative. It makes your face heat up into a shade of pink or maybe even red at this point, and you look away, inspecting the rest of him.

His clothes are so worn and ragged, but it suits him. A soft black t-shirt under a tattered red vest lined and collared in white, and ratty jeans with a Pokedex... In his left pocket...

Your entire body stiffens at the sight, eyes widening. You feel like you just plunged into an icy lake, or you just swallowed a piece or Never-Melt Ice. The chill pervades your body and seizes control from the delicious warmth of moments ago.

* * *

_Gramps didn't scream, or yell. He barged into your room like he always does, only a few days after you lost the championship. His eyes were furious, and when he spoke, to many, it sounded neutral, but years of living with him told you otherwise-Gramps was fuming. The conversation started with questions, about Red, and eventually..._  

_"Might you know something we don't of his whereabouts?"_

_You howled at his suspicion. You didn't know he'd up and disappeared, you didn't know that the League was scrambling to find their champion, you didn't know that poor Masami was in a panic, and you haven't seen him since after you left the Indigo League._

_You tugged the sheets around you and pressed your hands to your ear. There's no need to listen to what Gramps said, and yet each cold, unfeeling word dug itself into your mind and trapped you in._

_"It's a shame that someone as brilliant as Red would bother with someone like you."_

* * *

You are torn back into the present by a shake. Red is sitting on his knees, to the right of you, hands on your shoulders. He tilts his head from one side to another once, gives a single slow blink, lips pursed slightly. He leans forward, probably to give you another kiss.

"Don't."

You hate how a single word can crack so badly. Red pauses, blinking, eyebrows furrowed as he looks to you. Your hands tremble terribly as you place them back onto Red's chest, but instead of curling into the cloth, you push at him weakly. He looks at your hands, then back to you, two quick blinks. He leans again closer, and you shove at him harder. Your breaths become short, shaky, and panicked.

You can't.

_You can't, you can't._

_Not good enough. Not strong enough._

_Not enough, not enough._

Red tries to move closer, and instead of trying to push him, you scramble backwards, heart pounding loudly. It's worrying him, and you can see it etched into his face, thinly pressed lips, eyebrows scrunching together, and all you can think of now is how disgusting of a person you are, to take up and waste Red's time and worry.

There are far better people out there, who love their Pokemon as much as Red does and understands them better than you can, and surely, surely they would be a far better fit for Red.

How deluded must you be to even think that Red, for a moment, actually loves you?

A smile cracks itself onto your face. It's a terrible smile, and you know it, forced, ugly, miserable. Red's eyes widen and his face freezes into a mix of panic and worry.

"You can stop. Stop... Stop pretending to love me."

The words are out and they're painful. When Red hears them, he stares, mouth open, eyes wide. He blinks, eyes traveling between your own, puzzled. 

The worst part is how much you believe those words, even as you remember all the kisses and warmth Red gave you moments before.

Your throat tickles. You try to hold it in but the familiar burn takes over, and before you know it, you're doubled over, violently gagging out blooming roses with stems, thorns and all.

There's so many of them. The number of roses you coughed out on the stairs pales in comparison, and when you've coughed them out enough to the point that you almost vomit is when the disease eases on you. You keel over onto the pillows of your bed, head spinning and energy drained. All you can do is look up at Red.

When did he start crying?

There's no sniffling or any sound at all from him, but the tear tracks are there, and are renewed by his continuous tears.

You've never seen Red cry before.

"It's alright." Your voice is so hollow and empty that you don't realize it belongs to you. "I'll die soon, and you can forget about me. You can move on to better people."

Red's tears flow faster as he furiously shakes his head, one hand waving about randomly in the air. He seizes your shoulders, pulls you to him, wrapping his arms around you. He presses a kiss to your forehead, and you hate how much you still love it.

You can't physically push Red this time. The rose expulsion left you exhausted, just as it had every other time. All you can do is let Red hug you, and let him press more meaningless kisses, and it isn't until you hear ripping that you realizes Red's been doing something as he hugs you.

You hear scritching sounds, then a rip, then more scritching. It repeats, over and over and over, until Red straightens himself, shuffles something behind your back, and gently leans you against the bed's headboard. There's a stack of papers in his hands.

The one on top reads _"I love you,"_ in shaky handwriting.

Red notices you staring, and he smiles. His tears have dried, and with confidence he holds up the paper that says _"I love you"_ , before taking one of the stemmed roses you coughed up earlier, wrapping it clumsily in that paper, and setting it down. 

He picks up another paper.

_"I love Green."_

Another rose wrapped.

_"Red loves Green."_

Another rose.

_"I love you."_

_"Red loves you."_

_"Red likes you."_

_"I like you."_

_"I like Green."_

Over and over, different messages but the same meaning, wrapped around roses, until a small mess of wrapped roses lies between you and Red.

The last few pieces of paper Red takes all at once, organizing them so he can hold it all up at the same time.

_"Please let_

_Me be_

_Your boyfriend."_

All you do is blink as you gawk at the papers. You spent the last who-knows-how-long convincing yourself that Red is faking it, pretending because he didn't want you to die, and yet...

You watch him take those three sheets, awkwardly making slits that allowed him to slot them into one.

You watch him take the wrapped roses, and place them inside the paper amalgamation, until each wrapped rose is inside, and your heart beats horribly, in a way you tried to hard to not let happen.

You watch him pick up the entire thing. It's a stupidly big rose bouquet, bundled in cheap, lined paper. It's so cheesy, something straight out of a child's romance book, but Red holds it out to you, eyes locked onto yours.

You swallow.

Is it okay?

Your hands and arms tremble from the strain of holding them out. Red places the ridiculous bouquet into them. You're sure it must be light, but it feels heavy with the feelings poured into it, and even more so because you yourself are drained of energy.

A hand tugs at yours. Red insistently grasps your right hand with his left, tapping it with a finger as he gazes at you. You shakily shift the bouquet into your left arm despite the protest from your muscles, and immediately Red places your hand over the left side of his chest, where his heart is. With his right hand, he picks up some of the stemmed roses left from the still large pile, and presses those roses over his heart, and over your hand.

And he smiles at you, a loving smile that makes his rich red eyes glow with warmth. You can feel his heartbeat-it beats quickly.

Just like how yours is right now.

You slump forward and Red catches you. Your face is buried into the crook of his neck. It's more comfortable than it had any right to be.

"Okay."

It's so soft, you think that Red must not have heard it, but you feel Red press a kiss to your heard and squeeze your hand that is still over his heart, reassuring you.

You cry.

It's okay.

It's okay for someone like you to be loved.

It's okay for Red to love you.

The knot of pain in your chest eases, and you take a breath of air as if you've never breathed in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I captured exactly what I wanted with Green, but I hope it gets through nonetheless.  
> And, there's more, I promise.


	7. Thorns of A Green Rose

It has been a long while since any sort of backup was called in. Ever since Team Rocket fell at the hands of the youngest (and most elusive) champion, followed by the second youngest champion taking up the mantle for the Viridian Gym, times have been relatively peaceful in Viridian, in all of Kanto, even. No massive underground organization, no mass thefts, very few busts if any. Certainly, there are calls for abuse, small thefts, occasional pranks gone wrong, but it's nothing the first responders can't handle.

Officer Jenny drops her cup of tea when she hears the call for backup needed a block away from the Viridian Gym.

She arrives quickly, Growlithe at her heels and a cold feeling in her stomach. Civilians, officers, and Pokemon alike lay all around the home. She's the first to hit the scene, and she eyes the area carefully. She should've been much more tactful in her entry, but it seems there is no one else here that is awake. Checking the nearest few people reveal that they are very much alive.

She's never been so grateful after a check before.

As she moves through the sleeping people, her radio confirms that all of them should be fine, and the source is a Jigglypuff. Given the okay to go ahead, she takes her first good look at the house, strangely familiar.

It looks very simple on the outside, a plain white box with two floors attached to another building on the left, yet it stands out because the crisp white stands out against the shabby brown of its neighbor. Within the garden lay more Pokemon, all clumped together rather awkwardly. It looks like they'd been scuffling before hand.

As Officer Jenny approaches, she realizes. Arcanine, Alakazam, Aerodactyl. A newer place, close to the gym.

_This is Green's home._

She radios in, asking if they really believe she can go in alone. The Pokemon may be asleep now, but by the time she exits, they could very well be aggressive, especially if Green finds her unwelcome.

The radio updates her on the situation. Green is afflicted with hanahaki, the poor teen, and should not be a threat without his Pokemon. Red is inside as well, also without Pokemon. The only true threat would be Blue, who was seen on live TV calling her Jigglypuff, then bringing the two mentioned inside with her Nidoqueen.

Ah.

The _infamous_ Blue.

The information is heartening in one way and heartbreaking in others. She presses on, a little more confident, but still finds herself uneasy.

A (former) kleptomaniac, champion, and a gym leader all in one place. It sounds rather laughable, that she'd be so apprehensive when a champion and gym leader are also there, but the former Viridian leader did the police force no favors, and while Officer Jenny would love to think the best of people, she doesn't know if Red is an ally.

When she approaches the garden entrance, the door swings open, and Blue is at the top stairs, hands on her hips. The young woman is looking around the place, surveying the damage she caused not long ago. 

Officer Jenny raises her gun.

"Don't resist arrest."

Blue raises an eyebrow, a smirk slowly finding its way onto her face. She says nothing but holds out her arms, palms up, looking straight at the officer.

Jenny quickly puts on the handcuffs as more backup arrives. Blue remains quiet and willingly does as the police officers say, a far cry from the rumored wild child in her records.

Officer Jenny turns her over to her fellow officers. A short questioning occurs. Blue maintains her position that she's done nothing harmful besides cause everyone to fall asleep, and that Red and Green are fine. She's taken away, the other officers are set on the task of waking up the civilians, and Jenny is to go in and scope the house.

It is at the foot of the stairs that she realizes the front door is big. The top of the door is a few extra feet higher than her head, and the door is almost twice as wide as the norm. When she opens it, it doesn't take a lot of effort, despite the size.

Inside is eerily pale, white and clean and almost untouched, like a museum. There's a Nidoqueen and a Jigglypuff inside as well, but neither make any hostile moves and simply watch her and Growlithe. 

The first thing she spots is a jumble of rose buds on the stairs. 

_Green has hanahaki._

She swallows dryly. The amount of roses here...

She pushes the thought out of her mind and scopes out the living room. Besides the Pokemon, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

Growlithe barks, and she's instantly on edge, gun raised. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily as she considers the amount, it is just an alert of spilled pills. She notes it, heart sinking a little at the implications.

The search continues, out of the kitchen, up the stairs, which she realizes is also oversized compared to ordinary homes, and towards one of two other (still oversized) doors on the upper floor. Growlithe gives a soft growl at the open door-someone is there.

Officer Jenny reminds herself that the only people in here are without Pokemon, and neither should have access to any weaponry, so she walks in, hands off the gun, off procedure, even after all of the worst case scenarios she'd thought up.

She stares at the sight of the two youngest champions in a cuddle, and realizes she may have just walked into a very intimate moment.

* * *

Blue hasn't been in a jail, or in police custody, for a long time. Now that she is a legal adult, staying jail is very much a real possibility. She hopes that it would be worth it, hopes that Green will have been happy in his last moments, knowing that he is loved.

Even if that love is too late.

She doesn't like the idea of letting Red do the job. He failed Green already, and while she can forgive and forget, she doesn't think she can forgive Red.

Maybe she never will be able to when Green dies.

She pushes away the rising panic at the thought that she won't see Green again, or make it to his funeral, or anything by the time she gets out of jail. She doesn't want to think about how her last memory of Green is him halfway into the grave, drowning in roses.

Blue sits down on the tiny cot provided to her. Pacing is not helping, so she decides to settle down and sort out her feelings. 

She's freaking out because Green is dying, and likely won't be alive by the time she gets out.

She's angry with Red because honestly, what kind of friend leaves another out to dry, and then does jack all when getting visited?

Blue realizes that she's all wound up over two things, but she isn't sure how to resolve the situation. Unlike every other time, there isn't something she herself can do to change it. She won't be finding any miracle cure for Green, and Red is a whole other can of worms that she isn't experienced enough to handle.

With a huff, she lays down.

_Nothing to do but stew in her thoughts._

* * *

_Blue huffed, not giving the other members of her group even a glance. She was tired of these group sessions, even if she did admit they were helpful._

_Just a little._

_Okay, maybe more than a little._

_She hasn't had the urge to steal for a while now. After all these years, it had been curbed rather well. Stealing little things off her therapist seemed to be enough for her nowadays, something that the institute took rather well, even after she had initially made off with several laptops, phones, and some Pokemon when she first attended. Props to the Pokemon she stole, and their trainers. Aware of her problems, they'd trained them beforehand to not panic, take back their Pokeballs, and return to the therapy center._

_Blue hummed softly, twirling her hair in her hands._

_The therapist sure was late today._

_She glanced at the clock, noting how the other members did so as well. The room grew ever more nervous. She decided to just keep her eyes on the time and see how much time would pass before the therapist came, or one of the members panicked._

_Four minutes..._

_Seven minutes..._

_Ten..._

_At fourteen minutes, the door clanged open, but instead of the therapist, a boy who looked about her age, maybe younger, appeared. Hair ruffled into spikes, collared black jacket, white undershirt judging from the little bit of cloth peeking out under, brown cargo pants with black shoes, a rather nice looking pendant around his neck. The biggest problem..._

_She didn't recognize him._

_Blue stared at him. The entire group stared at him, but he didn't acknowledge their existence in the room, rigidly walking to the only empty seat left (normally for the therapist) and sat._

_The therapist rushed in at seventeen minutes through the still open door, apologies stammered out as he caught his breath. One of the others quietly pulled up a chair for him, in which he sat in gratefully. The room was dead silent as everyone split their attention between the therapist and the new kid. The therapist sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_"My utmost apologies. I was... Well." A pause. "I did not realize we would have a new member today, so I ho-"_

_Blue uncrossed her legs, stomped a foot on the ground, loudly, before crossing it back over. The therapist stopped mid-word. "Yes?"_

_She leaned back, one arm resting on the armrest and her head on that arm. The other pointed straight at the boy._

_"He's not a former Rocket member."_

_The newcomer's head gaze shot to her, before slowly traveling over the others. The therapist bit his lip, fidgeting with his clipboard._

_"Well... Yes. I mean, no, he is not."_

_Blue scowled. "Then why is he in here with us?" Her hand waved around the rest of the group, some who flinched, some who sagged. She was sorry for reminding them. She didn't want to dwell on it either, but it was an important condition to the group. A mutual attempt between them all to move away from that part of their lives._

_The therapist's posture slumped just a little, and for a moment, there was genuine exhaustion in his eyes. "I... I was not given the choice in this matter."_

_"I can just leave and never come back. As long as you say I've been going, it's fine, isn't it?" The boy's tone sounded and felt warm and convincing, but Blue knew better from her own experience. "I go free, you guys aren't bothered. Win win."_

_"I cannot allow that, nor do I think your own trainers, who sent you here, might I remind you, would allow that. I'm sure they'll find out you've been skipping out. Besides that, we really must begin. Why don't you introduce yourself? Name, occupation, age?" The therapist shot him down.  
_

_The boy did a half pout, stared at the therapist's clipboard. Blue watched his eyes. A deep green. Emeralds are too light of a green, in her opinion, to match. Malachite fit them much better, especially as his eyes, and only his eyes, darkened and changed expression, from unhappiness, to anger, to a soft sadness._

_It startled Blue on how his eyes showed so much yet his face did nothing._

_"My name is Green Oak. Viridian Gym Leader. 13."_

* * *

_A kid cried while surrounded by her friends. Blue watched them from her little perch on the bench, nibbling on snacks. She should have felt bad, but she was pretty sure that was the braggart kid she overheard earlier. If she was honest with herself, she loved knowing the kid got shot down. Maybe that made her a bit of a jerk, but all bark and no bite people did not fly with her._

_Far across the way was the Viridian Gym. She watched proud kids and arrogant teens alike waltz on in and bawl on out all morning. What she found the most fun was that only a few of them came out crying because of Green. His trainers were more than capable and shut out a good majority of the ones that came in._

_Blue munched thoughtfully, mourning upon discovering she's eaten through everything when the doors opened and several older trainers walked on out. She never saw them walk in, and their age inclined Blue to assume they were trainers of the gym. One placed a sign on the door-"Closed for Lunch."_

_Most walked off, but two hang around. They were waiting, and she knew who for._

_Green stepped out, a yawn on his face as he squinted into the sunlight. Blue smirked, tugging her bucket hat onto her head. One of the others in the group, working in a little boutique, had helped her pick out today's outfit. Cerulean tank top, outlined in black, pleated red skirt, loose cerulean leg warmers to match her tank top, yellow messenger bag, white and red shoes. Perfect..._

_...ly cute enough. Blue's smirk melted into an perfectly practiced angelic smile. She quickly shoved the trash left from her snacks into a trash can before trotting on over to the trio._

_"Hey, Greeeeen?" She put on a little bit of a drawl. "Are you ready?"_

_Green froze in place, just like a deer in headlights. "F-for what?"_

_A little pout, innocent eyes. "You said we'd have lunch together!"_

_Green gawked at her, much to her amusement, but the best part was watching eyes of the two behind him light up in delight. The man tried to bite back a smile and covered his mouth with both hands, but his eyes gave away the now hidden smile. The woman unabashedly gave Blue the widest smile she's ever seen on a human being, looking her up and down, then looking between Green and Blue._

_"The two of us gotta go!" The woman ripped a hand away from the man's mouth and they hightailed it out, hand in hand. Both flashed her a thumbs up as they went, and she smiled innocently back. Looking back to Green, he seemed to be in the process of registering what just happened. His eyes blazed when it finally sank in._

_"We are NOT going out on a date."_

_Blue dropped the innocent look, replaced with a mild scoff. "Of course not. We're going to eat lunch, and I'm going to interrogate you."_

* * *

_Three months after Green joined the therapy group, Blue found herself entirely comfortable in Green's presence. The therapist was ecstatic when she told him in a private session._

_"Your first real connection to someone who lived another life," he claimed, giddy. Blue didn't really understand, but it seemed to bring her therapist genuine joy._

_It must be a good thing._

_When she left the session, she decided to drop by Green's place. She didn't need a key. Her Ditto was plenty happy to turn a part of itself into one, much to Green's annoyance._

_Instead of Green being of angry at her, she found him tearing apart his home, tears already spilled and dried out. He was in such a frenzy that Blue forcefully grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him before he calmed enough to tell her what happened. Even then, it took him a few minutes of half running his hand through his hair and half almost pulling it out before he answered._

_"T-the pendant..."_

_Blue blinked at the statement. Green never acted the sentimental type, and yet..._

_Blue helped him search again, everywhere but his room. Green insisted she not go in, so she didn't. Watching him slowly deflate and lose hope, she asked him whether he took it off anywhere else, if there might have been anywhere else._

_Green pulled himself into an upright fetal position._

_He looked so small._

_"I might've taken it off at the gym..."_

* * *

_The next day, a glint of light caught her eye while she was in the Viridian Pokemon Center. She turned to follow it, simply out of (a bad) habit, but her heart stopped when she saw Green's pedant._

_Swinging from some little brat's hand._

_She looked so smug with it, talking to some friends while rolling a Pokeball on the table with another hand. Her friends were all "Oooh" and "Aaaah" over it, and she soaked up the attention, a smug smirk all over her face, body language relaxed and content._

_Blue's hands twitched. She herself hadn't stolen anything in such a long time..._

_Hiding her smile, she watched and tailed the younger girl. The girl wasn't loud, but her voice naturally pierced the ears, making it easy for Blue to pick up what her room number was._

_Blue's hands shook. In anger, in anticipation. She slipped back into that terrible mindset she was trained under._

_Steal ~~Pokemon~~ for profit. ~~Exploit Pokemon for profit. All Pokemon exist for the glory...~~_

* * *

_When Blue returned to her place, she realized she stole everything and anything of significance. The young girl's three Pokemon, her wallet, her trainer ID, all of her jewelry, some keys, several unused Pokeballs... And Green's pendant._

_Not her biggest heist, but as she stared at all of the "goods," she tried to push down the panic and fear rising up in her. She only meant to take back Green's pendant, that was all she needed, and yet here she was, staring at all of the possessions of another person._

_What if all this jewelry meant as much to the girl as the pendant to Green?_

_Blue cried._

_Blue cried as she went back to return everything but the pendant, leaving the items at the front desk of the center to be returned in the morning when discovered.  
_

_Blue cried as she curled up into her room, blankets piled and tugged around her.  
_

_Blue cried the most when she realized that only several years ago, she was the girl that stole pendants, who swung them in her hands as she showed off her work to her "caretakers" for approval, rolling over Pokeballs, with Pokemon inside, into their greedy hands without a single care._

* * *

_When she showed up with the pendant, Green hugged her. He buried his face into her shoulder and hugged her, an open, two armed, warm hug.  
_

_"How did you find it?" His voice trembled and cracked._

_"I just asked around." The tone was too light, too casual. Guilt clawed at her insides._

_Green pulled away, taking in a deep breath, a smile that made his eyes glow. "Thank you. Really."_

_Blue smirked at him, hiding the guilt. "Please. If you'd just have left your house, you probably would've found it too." A pause. "I... Assume it means a lot."_

_Green's face blanked at the statement. His eyes widened slightly, staring blankly at a stop behind her, and the glow in his eyes darkened and dimmed into nothing.  
_

_Dead eyes that lived._

_"A gift. From..."_

_His voice matched the emptiness in his eyes._

_Green didn't look any smaller, not like when he curled up, but his presence diminished into nothing, to the point that Blue felt like she could've cupped his entire being in her hands, shielding this tiny, pained, and precious person._

_Perhaps this was the day she fell in love._

* * *

_The girl stormed into Green's gym. Blue casually chatted with Arabella near the entrance, the entire gym used to her presence as Green's assumed date._

_She pretended to recognize the girl, ran over, clasped her hands over the other's, waved Green over in a way that left the young one stuttering._

_"This is the girl who found your pendant!"_

_Green's smile shone and his eyes glowed as he thanked the young girl, who seemed to have been charmed by the smile alone. She stammered something, a "no problem" perhaps, a blush all over her face as she turned around and left the gym. Blue followed her, waving it off as giving the girl an extra thank you._

_The doors wooshed shut behind her, and Blue felt it again, the cold, merciless feeling of thievery, a small exhilaration when the girl turned around. The blush on the other faded and her body froze as she stared at Blue._

_Blue stared back silently, wrestling with herself. She reached inside her bag and tugged out a Rage Candy Bar. She grasped the other girl's hand, painfully, and placed it in, forcefully._

_"Thank you for finding his pendant. He looked all over for it." Her smile was sickly sweet, Blue is sure, and her voice was empty and chilly._

_The girl made a squeak and ran off with the bar._

_The next day, Blue confessed to her therapist about the whole event, under the promise he would say nothing to Green. Her therapist agreed to the terms, but found himself at a loss when Blue cried and cried._

_To this day, Green still doesn't know._

* * *

_"He... He found him."_

_Blue looked up from her phone. "Who and who?"_

_Green swallowed. "Red. I mean, Gold found Red."_

_"You're going to have to clarify."_

_"The current champion defeated the older champion?"_

_"Clarify Red more."_

_Another swallow. "Technically, he was the real champion. Lance was and has been standing in for him.. He also defeated Giovanni."_

_Blue said nothing, but watched Green watch her and they sort of just stared at each other. Something flickered in Green's eyes, a strange mix of emotion that Blue can't figure out. His lips were pressed together, eyebrows almost, but not quite, knit together._

_"And?" She prodded a little more. She's known Green long enough to read his face, his voice, the way his hands buried themselves into his pockets. There's more to this "Red" than just "champion" and "mob buster."_

_"I... I'm going to go find him."_

_"Find him where?"_

_"....."_

_Blue gave him a look._

_"Mount Silver."_

_She jumped to her feet, gripped Green's jacket. Their faces were right across from each other. He didn't look her in the eyes._

_"Green. You can't."_

_"......"_

_"Green. You physically... Shouldn't." She changed the words, softened her voice. Blue can't change his mind, that much she can tell. "At least, at the very, very least, strengthen yourself. Eat a little more. Sleep a little more. Before you go."_

_Green nodded, lost in thought. His eyes were so, so far away._

_He got called away by Arabella. As he walked away, Blue felt a sinking defeat in her stomach._

_Elan and Ida came up to her._

_"You look like you just lost a battle." Ida's voice was gentle, careful, caring._

_"Do I?" Blue mused, her own voice taking on a slightly distant tone._

_Elan was blunt. "Did Green break up with you?"_

_Ida punched him, hard, eyes wide and mouth in an oval. Her gaze was sympathetic when it turned to Blue._

_Blue just laughed._

_"He'd have to be actually dating me before he can break up, don't you think?"_

_The two blinked at her. Watching the moment it clicked was bittersweet for Blue. Elan stammered out so many apologies, Ida hugged her before not-so discreetly stomping on his foot, and they left._

_It's been three and a half years since she first saw Green and his roses, the roses that slowly suffocate him. She's eighteen now, some months off nineteen. She took great pleasure in poking fun at Green's not-quite-adulthood, but knew that she herself, mentally, was no closer. She gave up on Green, but sometimes, she saw him, and it hurt._

_Sometimes, selfishly, she wished those roses were for her._

* * *

It is whole day of lounging away before Officer Jenny (Blue thinks its the same one that arrested her) comes in. Blue expects to find herself incarcerated for some years and whatnot, so when the officer says "You're free to go," Blue just stands there, blinking.

"I'm what now?"

Officer Jenny gives her a look. "The two young men that you dragged into the house aren't pressing charges, and Green has... explained your motivations. No one from the crowd is saying something was stolen, and while they aren't particularly happy about being put to sleep, they aren't pressing charges either. On top of that, the entire scene is recorded due to the number of news stations present, so after reviewing the footage and hearing out Green, they've decided to let you go."

Blue's voice shakes terribly, so terribly, and she hates it because she _needs_ to be the confident one.

"Green is alive?"

There's a very tense pause, before Blue finds herself pulled into Officer Jenny's arms. It's warm, and comforting, and Blue wonders if this is what a motherly hug is. Her face is buried into the other's left shoulder, and a strong hand gently pats her back.

"Yes, he's alive, and doing rather well, considering his previous condition."

Alive.

_He's alive._

_He's still alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies. I meant for the chapter to come out half a day ago, and for the chapter to not be so long, yet all of the above came to be.


	8. New Soil

Green is heavier than he looks.

You cradle him in your arms as you follow Officer Jenny out the house. She calls it "bridal style. You don't know why the suggestion made Green turn pink then, but now he seems comfortable, hands curled and face turned into your shirt. You think he's asleep, but don't want to test the theory, just in case he really is.

You like holding Green in your arms, in the same way you like kissing him. The weight is comfortable, even if it is a little heavy, and seeing Green's trust in the form of his fingers clutching your shirt makes you glow inside.

Stepping outside the door makes your stomach turn cold as you look at your Pokemon, and the amount of people, unconscious. You almost forgot that the Jigglypuff affected them as well, and feel bad that you just left them there when you awoke earlier.

Attempting to reach for your Pokeballs, you realize you would have to drop Green. Instead, you try and nudge Green awake. He opens his eyes blearily and squints at you, eyebrows knit together and blinking questioningly.

You press your lips together, tilt your head from one side to another, then nod your chin at the combined tangle of his Pokemon and yours. Green huffs as he glances over, still squinting. He looks rather apathetic to the entire scenario of unconscious people, not even giving them a second glance as he tugs out his Pokeballs, returning his own Pokemon and tucking them away. 

Green yawns as he reaches for your Pokeballs to return your Pokemon, and you find yourself intently watching his mouth stretch into an oval, the deep green of his eyes narrowing into glimmering slits. He is pretty, too pretty. Or is he cute? Whichever one it is, you happily look at his eyes, observing the way they opened a little more into wider slits as he returns all of your Pokemon. The sunlight seems to shine in Green's eyes, turning that deep coloration into a softer, lighter green. As his eyes move, the light reflects of certain parts but not others, making it look patterned with light and dark green all around the iris.

His eyes are captivating.

Green notices your (rather intense) gaze only after all your Pokemon are tucked away and placed into your belt. His face flushes a little on realization, a soft pink on his cheeks as he turns away into your chest, hands curling into their rightful spot in your shirt.

Officer Jenny coughs, pulling you away from admiring Green. She's at the gate entrance already and-

There are so many other people.

You don't count the ones that are unconscious. They can't see you, can't watch you, but various other officers move between people and Pokemon, waking them up, or giving a little bit of Chesto. Some come to slowly, mostly Pokemon, and the rest are much slower, people groggily sitting up.

Your stomach lurches at the idea of walking through them all, but Officer Jenny goes through. You should follow her, and do, stomach churning at all the people waking up, giving him tired stares.

You don't remember seeing all these people when you landed earlier, and even as you rake through your memories, nothing comes to mind. The focus on getting to Green had been strong, so strong that you blank on anything else that happened. Your mother calling for you comes to mind, but even that is blurry and vague.

You spend so much trying to remember that before you know it, Officer Jenny stops you in front of a tall building. Looking around, you don't recognize a thing, except for the Pokemon Center across a street. There are more buildings than what you can remember, and the unfamiliarity does not help the slight queasiness in your stomach.

"Hey... Red, correct?"

You blink at the sound of your name coming from the officer's mouth. As you look to her, she gestures towards the doors of the tall building, made of solid white brick with a large red cross neatly painted on.. "In here."

She sees you tense up and is about to explain further, but Green grumbles, "Go in with her." He sounds entirely too grumpy, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. You realize in tensing up, you smushed Green's face into your chest a little harder than he probably likes, so you ease up, Officer Jenny sighs in relief, and all three of you go on in.

The inside is immaculate, almost pristine, reminding you a little of Green's home, but instead there's more people. Two sit behind a desk, three on chairs that line the room, and people in white jackets with long sleeves bustle in and out and around, and other people, wearing solid colors in long pants and short sleeves shirts, do the same.

None of this is familiar and the amount of people here may be small, but something seizes your throat. You swallow, once, twice, eyes widening. Your breathing shakes as you focus in on the number of people and their proximity, and now some of them are giving you _looks_ , and you remember all those years ago of a _different look_ , and even though they're different, it still feels the same, and that alone is enough to close up your throat and shorten your breathing and Pikachu isn't here to make them all _go away_ and-

Cold hands press themselves on your cheeks. You follow the arms down to Green, zoning in on his worrying eyes. 

His voice is firm. "Deep breath."

You don't register what Green means at first, so he repeats himself, his eyes locking on yours and your eyes locking on his. It clicks the second time, and your breathing slows. The looks don't stop, but they feel less suffocating, enough for the tightness in your throat to ease, and the people in the room, while still uncomfortable knowing they are there, you don't feel the need to bring out Pikachu.

Yet.

Green relaxes, pulling his arms away and settling them back against your chest. You strangely miss the contact, even if his hands are cold. A slight frown finds its way onto your face, which Green notices. He looks to you again, an eyebrow raised. His eyes are darker in the building lights, a shimmering pool of deep green. 

A head tilt.

Green's cheeks color, but he obliges, raising a hand and placing it on your cheek. You relish the chill it brings, wondering briefly how is it that his hands are always cold. If humans had types, perhaps Green would be part ice type. The idea is entertaining, but either way, you like his cold hands.

It means you can hold them with your own hands so they can be warm.

A cough catches both your and Green's attention. An older woman is now standing besides Officer Jenny, dressed in blue with a white coat on top. A small smile is on her face as she gazes at Green, who looks away, bringing the hand that was on your cheek to your shoulder instead. 

"Why don't you go with the doctor over here?" Officer Jenny waves at the woman. 

* * *

A day later, you find yourself back in Green's home, cradling him on his couch as he watches the TV. You remember when they were much smaller, and more boxy, but now they are big and wide, with a more realistic image. Green seems to be switching between many images, called "channels", finally settling on one. The remote is returned to the table, and Green nestles himself into your arms, a soft sigh. He watches the TV, but you watch him. His eyes look a brighter green under his house lights, his gaze shining wherever it looks. His hair is a nice light brown, like chestnuts or maybe hazelnuts. He's somehow thinner than you, and this reminds you of how thins his hands are. You reach for them, gently feeling them out once again. Cold, a little bit longer than yours...

You love his hands.

Green looks up at you, but doesn't say anything as he watches you finger his hands. Eventually, he pulls them away, only to roll over onto his stomach and wrap his arms around your neck. He doesn't quite look you in the eye, but there's a smile on his face.

Green is so pretty, you think as you press your lips onto his forehead. His face is cold like his hands, even if the bright red suggests otherwise. He opens and closes his mouth, and you think he looks pretty just like that too.

Green huffs at the look on your face, giving a sort of grumbly hum as he reciprocates the kiss, but on the your lips instead of your forehead. It's all fuzzy and warm inside when he moves away. You want him to feel this warmth too, so you pull him back, and shower him in light, soft kisses, all over his face. Eventually, Green pushes you off of him, grumbling as he goes into the kitchen, but the smile on his face is worth it.

There's loud knocking on the door. Beautifly flutter in your stomach, and even though Green can hear the door from the kitchen, you decide to try to open the door and answer it yourself. 

So you do.

There's three people there, a girl with blue hair in pigtails that point up, a boy with long red hair holding a cylinder that is covered in a dark cloth, and another boy with a cap that's on backwards and a ridiculous fluff of black hair that spikes in front of his face that seems familiar.

After staring at them for a few seconds, you close the door in their face.

_Nope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkle an issue here, a little bit of fluff there, and wrap it all up.  
> Apologies if there's not much in this chapter, and if the events are inaccurate in regards to what happens after an arrest.


	9. A Seed

There's knocking on the door, but you ignore it. If people want to come over, they send a text or a call your way to see if you're available, the exception being Blue. Anyone that you would even let into your house knows this. As you reach for some snacks, you hear the door open, then close shut almost immediately after. Then...

"RED! OPEN SESAME, YOU FUCKER!"

_Holy Arceus._

Red opened the door.

And he closed it in someone's face.

That someone is Gold. 

And Gold is screaming when you told him he can't be screaming every time he wants in.

You bolt for the door, praying that the neighbors don't call the police as the yelling continues. When you open it, Gold is right in front of you, with the other two Johto dexholders right behind him, Crystal fidgeting slightly with Silver in the back, carrying a rather large cylinder covered in cloth.

Gold strikes a pose. "Helloooooo past champions! Your current grand champiOW!" 

Silver brushes past you and into the house, a smug smile on his face after shutting up Gold with a precise jab in his side. Crystal apologizes for the intrusion, following Silver in, and you wait for Gold, who leans against the door frame, gasping for air.

"Fuck... That HURT!" Gold howls at Silver from the door. 

"So does your voice," comes the redhead's reply. Gold grumbles under his breath, finally moving inside so you can close the door. 

When you turn around, you stifle a laugh. Red is the sole occupant of the single, oversized couch, fuming where he sits. His face remains neutral, but Silver and Crystal must have picked up on his displeasure, sitting on the loveseats at the end of cream table. Gold limps over to the chair at the cream table and sits, moaning, "I've been wounded."

Silver simply tests his head on his arms, elbows on the armrest, looking supremely uninterested. The cylinder he carried now rests on the table. "Not my problem."

You sigh as you make your way onto the couch next to Red, who sits rigidly, jaw tense. When you slide your hand into his in an attempt to help him relax, your heart beats at how natural and easy it seems, and it works, marginally. He sits back and stares resolutely at the TV, ignoring the visitors.

You're on your own dealing with these three, not that it's a big deal, or even a problem. You just didn't expect them, with Crystal normally giving you plenty of heads up beforehand in any visits. 

"So what brings all three of you to my doorstep?"

They share looks. Silver retains his disinterest, but glances between the cylinder and the others. Crystal straightens her posture, eyes challenging Gold, who, for once, backs down, reclining in the chair.

Her eyes turn to yours. "We saw the news."

You blink at the statement. "And?"

She turns red. "All of them claimed you were... Dying. Or about to die." Her voice shakes a little bit. "Of... Erm... You know."

"Hanahaki." Silver finishes the sentence, voice flat. "You look fine to me, so I'm guessing it was just a bunch of gossip." 

You wave at him, and at Gold. "That doesn't explain you two being here." You decide to try and dodge the topic by changing it. Crystal is a polite girl, naturally caring for everyone from her time working with children. She'd pick up the dodge and roll with it. Silver didn't seem like one to care much, so you can get away with nothing, and you have no idea what runs through Gold's mind other than "I'm the best!"

You were like that, once. The only difference is Gold actually believes his words, whether his actions confirm it or not.

Crystal's eyes narrow at the other two boys, lips in a firm frown of disapproval. They both actively avoid her gaze, something you find interesting as they'd normally challenge it. Her arms cross, as the frown turns into an outright glare.

Silver mumbles, "Crystal dragged me here to pick your door lock in case we had to barge in. I... Didn't want to come because I assumed you didn't want to see us."

Gold coughs as Silver and Crystal turn their gazes to him. You follow suit as well, but mull over Silver's words in your mind as you eye Gold. You don't think you did anything in particular to give them reason not to visit in Kanto should they want to stop by. 

"Same thing as Silver, cuz ya know. I did things. And I have a thing. Things bother you. Yeah," Gold finally admits. He tries hard to keep it from sounding like it is no big deal, which you find a little touching, even if you don't know what he means.

You've never seen Crystal more furious, but she doesn't say anything, looking to you instead. You blink in surprise, looking between them. Nothing comes to mind when trying to figure out what Gold's "things" are and why they'd make it so you wouldn't want to see him.

"Well, I appreciate the visit and your consideration? I'm fine, despite all the media gossip going around." You stand up and do a 360. "See? Totally fine."

Crystal visibly relaxes, but gives Gold a look, which you interpret as _"Don't mess this up."_

Gold straightens up, clearing his throat as he grins widely. "As you know, I've been working in the daycare a lot lately. They need all the help they can get, so of course I-FUUUUCK CRYS THAT HUUURT!"

Crystal withdraws her fingers as Gold rubs the spot she pinched. "Get to the point."

Gold pouts, rubbing the spot Crystal pinched. "There's an unclaimed egg at the daycare I work at. I have too many eggs already, Crys and Silver don't want it, so Professor Elm said to give it to you."

With a flourish, Gold pulls off the cloth covering the cylinder. Inside is a light brown egg with an almost white zig zag circling all around it in the center nesting inside a small jumble of cloth. "Ta-DAH!"

Gold and Crystal look at you expectantly, while Silver seems to have removed himself entirely from the conversation by staring out the window. 

"I don't... Think I can take it either."

Red, who barely moved in all this time, snaps his gaze towards you. Crystal's posture sags just a little while Gold sits back down.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have six Pokemon already, and I'm a gym leader. As much as I'd love to say I can take the egg no problem, I might be so caught up in all the work I'll forget I even have it," You admit. It's the truth. There's tons of paperwork, no matter how dumb some of it gets, and gym leaders have to finish that on top of the battles they get, along with ensuring their trainers are up to par, their own teams are up to standards, meetings every other month and...

Oh no.

There's so much you need to catch up on, not because you missed three days, but because you assumed you would die yesterday. There's a whole new set of problems there, and just thinking about it makes you want to throw yourself out a window.

Or live on a mountain.

Red stands, suddenly, catching your attention and everyone else's. His gaze is surprisingly clear given the number of people in the room, where it would be in a panicked daze otherwise. He reaches for the egg holder, removing the egg, then turns towards you, gaze firm and determined, mouth set in an almost scowl. The two steps needed to close the distance between you and him are taken. You raise your arms up and palms out in a weak protective stance, in which Red places the egg, turns your palms around, and crosses your right forearm over your left. Just like that, you're holding the egg and hugging it protectively as well.

It's cold.

You don't remember a lot about eggs, but you do know they need to be kept warm if they are to hatch. It feels strange for something alive to feel cold to your touch, as people comment many times on how your own hands are icy to the theirs. For once, you are the warm one and the other is cold, and strangely, you feel the need to hug it closer to your body.

When you look up, a tiny smile is on Red's face as he watches you. You huff at him. "Don't think this is going to change anyth-"

Red cuts you off by kissing you. Short, sweet, chaste. You lean into it, just a little, before he pulls away. His face remains close to yours, eyes piercing your own. You can't see them, but you can feel his hands on top of yours. He stays there for a few moments, gazing at you, before the corners of his lips twitch upwards a little more as he gives you a stiff hug, egg and all.

Then, Red sits down and returns to staring blankly at the TV, like nothing happened.

He wants you to keep the egg. Every rational thought tells you to do otherwise, but... You figure that if Red wants to you keep it, and he didn't ask for it, there must be something here that he thinks is good for you. As much as you hate it, he's good at recognizing these sort of things. It shows in the strength of his Pokemon and his battle prowess, all the hidden details that most people can't pick up.

As your arms curl around the egg, you remember that the two of you have spectators.

First, you realize Red acted out on his own in front of people he didn't know, just because he wants you to keep the egg.

The second thing you register is Gold grinning gleefully from behind his phone. You snatch up the TV remote on the table and hurl it at Gold, nailing him on the leg. "No pictures! Delete any of the ones you have. Immediately. And any videos."

Gold grumbles a little, but obliges, to your relief. Crystal is looking between you and Red, sudden realization dawning in her eyes. Silver watches with an eyebrow raised, but he doesn't seem surprised. Your face burns when it registers that Red kissed you in front of a bunch of children, even if they are only three years younger than you.

"Don't give us that look," Gold snickers. His amber eyes are alight with amusement, mouth curved into a smirk. "I've watched worse. That kind of kiss is lame and tame." 

His words mortify Crystal, whose face is now an interesting shade of pink after what Gold is referring to really sinks in. You and Silver watch her open and close her mouth, but no words come and she sounds back into her chair in defeat.

Gold laughs at her reaction, before leaning over to Silver, who looks back questioningly. "How long do you think they've been fucking?" Gold says, not even bothering to try hide it in a fake whisper. He chortles as your facial expression changes.

"Enough!" You are so glad that Crystal and Silver are tame, leaving only one troublesome child. Gold is so tactless and crass, so much so that one league meeting, the whole thing was Lance ranting about Gold. The League was rather lucky Gold didn't stick around to take Lance's place, just like Red, and "dipped out of there" after a few months, as Gold phrased it.

"I'll keep the egg. Is there anything else that I need to know about?"

Gold beams, a clear mission success for him. "Of course there's more! The egg extraordinaire is here to give you all the tips and tricks you'll need." 

"I've already read the articles Elm wrote on your breeding tips, if that's what you mean."

Silver outright laughs at Gold, who slumps and pouts magnificently. Crystal sighs as she sinks back into her chair, eyes weary. You wonder how the two are able to manage Gold and his theatrics so well all of the time. Sure, you were a massive braggart way back when, but you didn't particularly enjoy having to exaggerate. Now, you don't need to look for attention. Having one of, if not the most, difficult gyms in the region does that.

And, even more importantly, while you still find it flattering to have reporters hunt you down, it's not important anymore. You didn't want their attention back then, and now, you have the attention of the person you want it from the most, or so you hope.

"Green?"

Silver's voice brings you back to the present. "So..."

When you look, his face matches his hair. He knows you're surprised, and tries to scowl. You'll never tell him, but it makes him look like a pouty child, which you think is funny.

"So... If you're okay with us being here... And since you're not dying, like all the gossip says, can we have another movie night?"

You blink at him.

Gold stares at him.

Crystal hides a smile behind her hand as she looks at him.

Red keeps his gaze on the TV.

"What?! Last time... I mean. It was nice." Silver tries to sink into his chair, avoiding everyone's gaze. He seems balancing on the edge of angry and embarrassed, judging from his expression. "Plus, the PWT is on..."

You huff, but can't help the smile that comes to your face. "Fine," you drawl, "but the snacks will have to be on all of your wallets. Last time, Gold ate out my entire stash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit of an awkward segue, but I hope it is alright nonetheless.


	10. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I didn't really know how to end it.

The three children leave for those snacks Green talked about earlier, which allows you to relax. Green raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, fully aware. For a moment, you speculate asking Green to move into the mountain with you, but you drop the idea. It's not so bad in Green's house, and you could probably leave to train at any time.

So instead, you pull Green to you and hug him from behind. He places his hands over your hands, and the two of you just stay there, nice and comfortable.

He is so cold to your touch.

Then, he pushes you off with a small sorry as he goes to the kitchen. He walks back on out some clattering later, with cups and bowls and other things and sets it all on the table before picking up the little rectangle he threw at Gold earlier.

Then, Green points it at the TV and _it turns on all by itself_. It takes you a moment to connect that the rectangle can turn it on and off, and that you have seen this before a long, long time ago. You watch Green keep it aimed at the screen, and the video changes from people sitting and talking to cartoons to more cartoons to more people sitting to a video of food. It switches through many more, but settles on a raised battle stage in the middle of a murmuring crowd, the two separated by only a metal fence. A massive screen is behind the crowd on one side, with the letters "PWT" taking up the entirety of the screen. There's an announcer, speaking far too quickly, but you catch some of his words. Something along the lines of quarterfinals, to which the crowd roars approval.

After he sets the rectangle down, Green disappears up the stairs and returns laden with blankets and pillows, which he scatters on the couches. He surveys the room one last time, before flopping onto back onto the couch. You follow his example, but tug him closer so you can hug him again.

This time, he doesn't push you away and instead turns in place so he can press a cheek against your chest.

It's... so comfortable.

You like being curled up with your Pokemon, even if they are all too big, with the exception of Pikachu, to actually hop into a sleeping bag with you, but with Green, it's warm, even if his body is cold, and your heart trembles with a feeling you can't name. You hug him a little tighter, feel your heart beat a little faster, and he looks at you in response, his eyes locking onto yours. Your body starts to feel warm, that same strange heat that came when you went to confess to Green.

You remember that kissing him made it feel better, so you break the gaze and press your lips to his forehead. When you pull away, Green wraps his arms around your neck and answers with a kiss on the lips, warm, gentle, loving. He pulls away first this time, eyes looking over your face as he chews his lip. You know he's thinking about something, from the way one brow is raised. In response, you tilt your head, which causes him to flush pink.

"Thinking about... Teaching a new kiss," Green mumbles, avoiding your eyes by keeping them on your lips. You blink once, quickly, hands sliding to where his hands are and clasping them.

"It's called a French kiss and you..." Green trails off, blinking at the intensity of your interest. 

Perhaps this is the "more" you wanted so badly that day.

You watch him open and close his mouth, unsure of why it is so hard to explain. He looks flustered as he thinks, one hand pulling away to mess with his hair while the other squeezes your right hand. Finally, he huffs softly. "It's... Easier to do it."

You perk up at his words and lean in so fast that Green leans back to avoid it. You almost, almost pout, but straighten your back. He watches you for a moment, a small smile on his face. "Keep your mouth open," he says, before giving you a kiss.

Nothing is any different, the same meeting of lips, until something pokes itself into your mouth and you withdraw hastily, eyes wide. Green chuckles at your expression.

"Let's try that again."

So you do, but each attempt ends with Green hiding a smile or surpressing a laugh, and you frustrated that it doesn't seem to be getting anywhere. 

You think you understand what he's trying to do and how it goes, but you feel an aversion to having a tongue, even if it is Green's, pushing into your mouth. However...

Next time you kiss Green, you push back, hard. He tries to say something, but it gets muffled by your mouth as you try to press into his. Eventually, he stops fighting, and when he does, Green melts into the kiss.

This time, pulling away leaves you and Green panting. You really like how he looks now, cheeks flushed a pretty red, and eyes shining.

He swallows, twice, and you watch his throat bob as he does.

"That was really good," Green murmurs, tone soft and husky, and you really, really love the sound of it. You pull him to you and give him another one, and another, and another. You shower him in kisses, to love him, to try and begin to reciprocate all the roses that he coughed up for you. 

You kiss him into the couch, so that Green lays on his back and you are hunched over him, and this time he's awake and willing, his arms wrapping around your neck. All the heat in your body seems to narrow into the kiss, your neck, any place where Green makes contact, and down in your abdomen.

It's good.

_It feels good._

Green's eyes are narrowed into slits, glittering green gems hidden by his eyelids, with his mouth in a pretty little o and lips red and puffy, and he looks so, so good. 

_He is so pretty_.

Something in your stare makes Green shift a little, uncomfortable, his eyes opening up and looking elsewhere, so you return to gentler kisses, light and loving. When he tilts his chin up, you hesitate. All of his neck is exposed, and you aren't sure what Green means in doing this. He watches your hesitation and solves it by gently using a hand to tilt your head down until your lips and nose press against his neck.

You pull back awkwardly, blinking at the idea if kissing on someone's neck, but Green confidently stretches his neck out further, patiently waiting for you, and so you oblige.

_This is good too_.

Green hums as you press kisses all around your neck, and you take it as a good thing, that humming means you are doing it right, which means he is liking it too. That makes a strange glow of happiness bloom in you, a small affirmation towards that you are successfully giving Green the love he needs and has needed.

You have just discovered how nice it is to kiss at Green's collarbone when the front door slams open, causing Green to stiffen up under you. Grudgingly, you also look to the door, and Blue is there, eyes slightly puffy and hair wild. She stands there, catching her breath, and you shrug it off and try returning to Green's collarbone, but he pushes you off and calls to Blue, who just stares.

Then she hurls herself across the room (it reminds you of a Pokemon using headbutt) and into Green's chest, and she begins to bawl, babbling a ton of words that you can't make out because she is crying and talking, so you sit back and tune out, with a twinge of sadness.

All the heat from before had dissipated the moment Blue barged in earlier, and you first lament the loss of that moment. You know something big was there, that something important was there, and you were so close to it. You don't hate Blue for interrupting, not at all. You are aware of something else big between her and Green, and know it's different from the big between you and Green.

You just hope that it's possible to go back to that big moment. With people, it's incredibly difficult for you to know and understand what is going on, and back when you still stayed with the world, before the journey, Green always explained away at what you didn't know. You almost reached an understanding of something, without his explanations, even if that something is Green, and the understanding is with Green.

You tune back in for a moment. Blue is still has her arms around Green, but her tears seem to have slowed, if not stopped. Her voice is incredibly shaky, which sounds so strange compared to her voice the day before, strong and unyielding. Green responds with a soft voice of his own, and you tune back out, because you can tell the conversation is not over.

You pull Green to you, however, ignoring the protests from both him and Blue, and rest your head on his shoulder before closing your eyes. This time, you lament the loss of his collarbone. Finding it kissable made you almost shake in happiness earlier, and you want to know more and find more. You want kiss it and find where else you can kiss Green, and where else he will let you kiss him, and where else can you kiss that makes him happy. 

There is more to be had, more that you want, and more Green there is to be had, and you feel an incredible urge to find it all out, but he clearly told you "No" with the earlier push, so you settle for his shoulder and your arms around his waist.

At some point, you realize the other two stopped talking and are just sitting there, together, so you tune in, again. They remain wordless, but there's a wordless conversation going on between the two of them, one you can't follow even if you tried. So instead, you watch them, and wait. 

Eventually, Blue's soft smile slowly turns into a smirk, and you can hear her whisper, "Second base?"

Green splutters refusals instantly, pushing Blue and looking away. His face is a different bright red when you look, and he stammers out something incredibly incoherent. This also is when the front door opens again and the three children from earlier, laden with snacks of choice, sweep in and collectively stare at the scene.

You always assume the worst with people you don't know well, but you aren't sure what "the worst" is in this scenario. Most likely, it is the children running out and telling everyone everything they know about Green, and about what they saw. You wouldn't care, but your stomach churns at the thought of more microphones and cameras. However, no one leaves.

The room retains a few moments of stunned silence from the three children, before Gold finally speaks.

"Isn't polygamy illegal, Green?"

Green snatches up the TV rectangle and hurls it at Gold.

* * *

The TV shows battles. They're mildly interesting to you, with one girl catching your slight interest, with two incredibly long ponytails with two buns on the sides of her head, which you think must be inconvenient, but otherwise, the other competitor's battles are rather normal and not quite interesting.

So, you settle for burying your face into some part of Green, mostly his shoulder or his back, breathing him in. You think it's probably not normal for others to be doing this, not that you would know, but Green doesn't push you off or say it's uncomfortable, so you stick with it.

Green remains in your arms for the most part, leaning into you, and allowing you to hold his hands, and letting you nuzzle his neck. He doesn't let you kiss him, however, to your disappointment. You think he must not want the children to see, even though you are sure they're old enough to know what kisses are.

Blue keeps glancing over with that same smirk on her face, eyes alight with something playful and mischievous, but throughout the night, she doesn't say or do anything more than consume a massive amount of food. You think she must be up to something. Perhaps you will find out later.

The children occupy the couches and parts of the room closer to the TV. Gold sprawls himself out on a blanket he laid out on the floor, snacks all around him. He eats plenty and talks plenty, commenting on some strategies and outright laughing at others. You can't tell if he's laughing about the strength or ridiculousness of them, because he seems to laugh at most of them. The redhead, which you remind yourself is named Silver, is curling up on the couch he claimed, with only a few choice snacks in his hands. He seems to be half paying attention to the show, much like you, and mostly observes the others. He doesn't flinch when you catch him watching you, and you think that these staring contests are quite nice. The girl, Crystal, watches the battles enthusiastically, not as someone particularly interested in battles but as a spectator, one with the crowd. She doesn't cheer, but does strange little motions with her hands and does quiet, almost silent. Green says the first motion is called fist pumping and she doesn't clap because she would feel awkward being the only clapper.

Eventually, the battles stop and the others begin to stretch a little, but they don't really move. The TV now shows a countdown of thirty minutes, going down slowly. You find out it's for the final battle for the entire tournament, and everyone starts discussing the battles and the teams. Normally, you'd be far more interested, but right now...

You give Green a quick kiss, before getting up. After checking your belt and ensuring everyone is there, you head outside into the garden. You don't do much there, just let out your Pokemon and pet them, with all the love you can muster, a thank you for years up in the mountain. Pikachu is especially ecstatic, with nuzzling your cheek many, many times. Little sparks fly, but they're hardly painful and instead are heartwarming signs of love.

After a long while, you start holding up Pokeballs. Pikachu refuses his, as does the rest of the team. You know they want to enjoy the outdoors, so you leave them be, clipping the empty capsules to your belt. 

When you head back to the door, Pikachu hops off your shoulder, much to your surprise, and gives you a look that you don't recognize. It's definitely a happy face, but you can't really puzzle it out as you head back inside to watch the finals.

* * *

 

You sigh as Blue leaves. The children left earlier, having cleaned up properly. Blue stayed behind to talk to Green just a bit more, but he leaves that conversation with a smile as he turns to you. He's so pretty with a smile, so you press forward and give him a kiss on the lips, with quickly transforms into a deeper one, to your excitement. You hug Green's body into your own, one arm around the waist and one around his shoulders. He slides his hands up from their trapped position between your chest and his up around your shoulders, giving a soft moan as you pull away.

You like the sound of the moan, as strange as it feels to. The sound makes heat begin to flush through your body, which you finally connect to you and your body wanting more of Green. Excitement floods you when you realize that you can finally explore Green's collarbone without any distractions, but doing so in the living room feels a little uncomfortable, so you sweep Green off his feet with no regards to his protests, and make for the bedroom. 

When you set him down upon the bed, you register how big and comfortable it looks and how much nicer it would be to explore Green on it. He looks good against the bed, face red and flushed, mouth open in surprise. He scoots back up against the many pillows on the bed, taking one and hugging it to him, a temporary barrier. You slump a little, recognizing the signal, but you press forward and play his game anyway, kissing his face and sides of his head and his lips, until he removed the pillow and arches his neck.

Your body shakes in excitement, and after a brief kissing of the neck, you head straight for the collarbone and gleefully mouth along it. 

You love this, you love this so much. This must be so strange in Green's eyes, but when you look up he has a smile on his face with lidded eyes that make all the heat surge into your abdomen and below the belt.

Your breathing is heavy, and Green's breathing matches. He pulls you up for a kiss, a deep one, hot and delicious. You try to pull you away, but he hungrily catches your mouth again, so you oblige him with more, enough to make him moan into the kiss and allow you to pull away.

His face is flushed a deep red, mouth in a pretty o. You watch his chest rise and fall in time with his breath.

_Ah._

_His chest._

_That is more._

You kiss down his neck to the collarbone, then continue down onto his chest. Hesitating, you glance back up at him. He looks conflicted, a clear want in his eyes, but tinges of fear in the way his hands curl together and press on his shoulder. You hover over him, with his chest between your hands and forearms, your knees between his. Looking back to Green, there's more fear slowly creeping into his expression, so you pull away, sitting on your knees, observing him.

He's blinking slowly at you. There's something he tries to say, something he wants to say, but nothing comes out as his mouth moves. Instead, he swallows, several times, before his body almost sags into the bed as it curls up into a ball.

You wonder if you did something wrong. Green's eyes are just a little too wide and his lips are a little too firmly pressed together to signal comfort. Even then, his curled position suggests that something is off, so you lay down facing him. His eyes shift into something far away, filled with pain and sadness, when he sees you.

You try to puzzle out what might be bothering Green, but there's so much more you don't know.

What happened when you were gone?

What happened to _Green_ when you were gone?

Certainly, you can rejoice in the ways he's mellowed from those years ago, less pushy, less braggy, less prideful in all those visits when you still were in the mountain. You'd been wary of Green then, unsure if he'd gotten worse since that singular year of strange rivalry. 

It was a pleasant surprise when instead of a rant, all you got from him was a hug. Green's body was cold then, too, just like his hands the visits after. Even then, he still moved and talked confidently, battled confidently even with each loss, but without any of the shamed frustration from before. 

For the first time in your years of knowing him, he had been scared, and not just scared, but seemingly scared of you.

You know he loves you, and yet he was scared to say yes.

You know he loves you, and yet he was scared of something in that moment of chest kisses.

As you watch him, Green seems to refocus on the present. His hands reach out to you but pull away hesitantly, unsure until you take them into your own hands and on a hunch, press them against your chest. It seems to reassure him, to your relief, because he moves closer to you, close enough for you to tilt your head and give him kisses, but you hold off.

Green tries to speak again, but falters. You use a hand to tilt his face up so he looks straight into your eyes. You and Green stay like that, for a few minutes more, before he drops the gaze, pushing past your hand to bury his face in your chest. 

"Wait for me."

You gently pat his back, unsure of what you are waiting for.

"I... Can't do more. So wait for me... Until I'm ready for more."

_That's fine._

It strikes you as strange that he struggled to ask.

After all, Green was always waiting for you. At Cerulean City, at Lavender Town, at the Silph Co. building, and at the Pokemon League. 

After you left for the mountain, Green waited here, in Viridian City, the closest place possible to Mount Silver.

You can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely more I wanted to write and will write, but I believe it's fitting to end this part as one story and start the next part as a new one. I hope the last chapters haven't been terrible. I am aware that they may not be as good as I wished it to be.  
> Thank you for all the love and I hope that my continuing parts will be enjoyable as well.


End file.
